No desaparezcas
by ReginaLove
Summary: Emma es un completo desastre. Otra vez. Y Regina tiene que arreglar el desbarajuste. Otra vez. Pero quizá está vez resulte más complicado de lo esperado. Quizá está vez, por culpa de un hechizo mal hecho salgan a la luz ciertas cosas. Cosas que no deberían ocurrir pero que tal vez estaban destinadas a suceder. - Historia SwanQueen (Queen Queen Queen).
1. Día 1 (1)

**Hola! Hace años que no subo nada, pero me ha dado un brote de inspiración y he pensado que bien podría aprovecharlo en esto.**

 **(Disclaimers: Los personaje obviamente no son míos y la historia es sin ánimo de lucro)**

 **Esta historia se podría decir que ocurre después de que Zelena se quede embarazada, pero no pasa nada más de lo que sale en la serie. De todos modos no es muy importante para la trama, se puede decir que están en un momento tranquilo en el que no necesitan salvar al mundo. xD**

 **Bueno, que espero que os guste. :)**

* * *

Emma se incorporó lentamente. Se había golpeado la cabeza al caer y se sentía bastante mareada. Poco a poco intentó mirar alrededor, pero tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Veía doble. Volvió a abrirlos y los cerró inmediatamente apretándose los ojos con las manos. No podía ser, ahora veía por cuatro, tenía que ser cosa de su imaginación, debía ser por el golpe. Sacudió la cabeza y probó de nuevo. Nada. Seguían allí. Cuatro Reginas idénticas que la miraban como si la fuesen a asesinar lenta y dolorosamente. Mierda, la había vuelto a liar.

\- ¿Re-Regina?

Ninguna contestó, ahora se miraban y tocaban unas a otras como si comprobaran cómo de reales eran. Emma sabía que esto era culpa suya. Había querido darle una sorpresa a Regina aprendiendo ella sola una de las pociones más complicadas del libro y justo cuando ya estaba terminada, simplemente… explotó. Y, ahora, estas eran las consecuencias. Definitivamente estaba acabada.

Se levantó tentativamente sin querer llamar mucho la atención, pero en el momento en el que comenzó a moverse los cuatro pares de ojos se fijaron en ella.

\- ¡SEÑORITA SWAN! – Emma se quedó paralizada cuando intentaba retroceder. No era como escuchar cuatro voces a la vez, más bien sonó como la misma voz por cuatro. Cosa que, pensándolo bien, tiene sentido puesto que eran la misma persona.

Emma prefirió no abrir la boca mientras las cuatro Reginas se miraban entre ellas y se ponían de acuerdo para hablar. Finalmente la de la derecha habló.

\- ¿Qué demonios ha hecho, Sheriff? – Ya no gritaba, pero esa voz daba diez veces más miedo.

\- Yo… Yo… Esto…

\- Su habilidad con el lenguaje sigue sorprendiéndome cada día. – Se burló la Regina que estaba más a la izquierda. Emma frunció el ceño, se sentía un poco desorientada.

\- Quería demostrarte… ¿demostraros?... en fin, da igual… - murmuró – que había avanzado con la magia y, bueno, parece que he hecho algo mal… como siempre. – Ante la actitud derrotista de Emma, las demás mujeres fruncieron los labios y se removieron incómodas, mirando de reojo para asegurarse de que las otras no veían su extraña reacción.

\- Bien, creo que será fácil de solucionar – Dijo una de las del medio – Salta a la vista que la poción que intentabas recrear era la de clonación. Normalmente esta poción pierde su efecto en poco tiempo, suele durar más o menos una semana. Si bien es cierto que no sabemos qué efectos tendrá puesto que en lugar de verterla sobre un objeto ha explotado y rociado a una persona… - Regina la miró severamente y Emma se hizo más pequeña. Otra de las Reginas tomó la palabra.

\- También hay otra solución, existe una especie de antídoto, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Tan sólo hay que verterlo sobre el objeto clonado, sin embargo, en este caso tendrá que ser bebido. La persona clonada, o sea yo, beberá y al momento los clones desparecerán. – Emma respiró tranquila al ver que la solución iba a ser sencilla, pero, desgraciadamente, para Emma, nada era nunca tan sencillo.

\- Espera, espera, ¿qué quieres decir con que tú beberás la poción? – La Regina que estaba más a la derecha se volvió hacia la que estaba hablando – Yo soy la que ha sido clonada, tu tan sólo eres una copia. – Y se quedó mirándola con desprecio hasta que otra de las Reginas intervino.

\- ¿Disculpa? Si aquí hay alguien original, soy yo, indiscutiblemente.

\- Por favor, - La que quedaba por hablar no se hizo esperar – claramente soy yo la verdadera Regina, es la palabra de la Reina contra la de unos simples clones.

Emma estaba conmocionada. Veía cómo empezaban a increparse unas a otras, parecían a punto de llegar a las manos, o peor, a las bolas de fuego.

\- Eh… - tragó saliva y carraspeó con fuerza para hacerse oír y, por un momento, las otras mujeres dejaron de discutir al reparar de nuevo en su presencia – señoras, no es necesario discutir. Encontraremos una solución, solamente necesitamos un poco de ayuda adicional, ¿no creen? – Todas miraron a Emma con idéntica expresión, los ojos entrecerrados, los labios fruncidos y una ceja alzada. Y un segundo después volvieron a enzarzarse en una pelea a cuatro bandas y esta vez con magia de por medio.

Emma no sabía que hacer así que salió rápidamente de la oficina de Regina. Sabía que no podía huir, una vez apoyada en la puerta respiró hondo e invocó su magia. Al momento aparecieron frente a ella sus padres, Rumple y Belle, y Robin Hood. Durante un momento todo el mundo se quedó desorientado, pero Emma rápidamente llamó su atención.

\- Siento mucho haberos traído así – dijo, sobretodo mirando a Robin de reojo, no le caía nada bien, pero sabía que, lamentablemente, podría resultar útil. – pero tenemos una emergencia.

Mientras decía estas últimas palabras abrió rápidamente la puerta para mostrar un espectáculo alucinante. Cuatro Reginas batiéndose las unas contra las otras, igualadas en fuerza y destreza. Podrían estar así eternamente. Los recién llegados se quedaron boquiabiertos, incapaces de decir palabra. Hasta que Snow pudo reaccionar.

\- Emma, pero… ¿qué…?

\- No hay tiempo para explicaciones, ¡hay que pararlas! – Todos se habían vuelto hacia Emma ahora y Rumple simplemente asintió antes de hacer una extraña floritura con una de sus manos. En ese instante las cuatro Reginas cayeron inconscientes en el centro de la habitación.

\- ¡¿Qué has hecho?! – Emma gritó alarmada.

\- Tranquilícese, Sheriff, simplemente están dormidas. Ahora bien, ¿sería tan amable de explicarnos qué es lo que ha ocurrido? – Emma suspiró pesadamente sintiendo todos los ojos fijos ahora en ella. Poco a poco, y lo mejor que pudo, explicó todo lo que había sucedido.

Rumple soltó una risotada una vez que Emma terminó su historia, pero al momento recuperó la compostura al ver la mirada que puso Belle.

\- Esta bien, vayamos por partes. – Todos se volvieron hacia el hombre que parecía ya tener un plan. – Regina tenía razón sobre una cosa, este encantamiento no suele durar más de una semana, pero no conocemos como se han podido alterar sus efectos, además, con una Regina tenemos bastante, no quiero ni imaginar cómo será tratar con cuatro durante toda una semana. La solución más simple sería, como ella misma ha sugerido, el antídoto. El problema está en que para que funcione es necesario que lo tome la auténtica Regina y no alguno de los clones.

\- Bueno, podemos hacer una gran cantidad de antídoto e ir probando con cada una hasta que funcione, ¿no? – Snow miró a Emma esperando que aprobase su plan y esta estuvo a punto de asentir cuando Rumple la interrumpió.

\- No, querida, eso no es una opción. No sabemos qué efectos podría tener si no es la Regina original la que lo toma.

Todos, miraron al suelo cabizbajos. En ese momento Robin, que había estado todo el rato observando, intervino.

\- Tengo una idea, dejadme hablar con ellas yo sabré cuál de las cuatro es la original, conozco a mi Regina – Terminó la frase con una sonrisa estúpida. Emma, al oírlo, sintió su sangre hervir. Pero qué se había creído esa estúpida escusa de hombre. Cerró los puños en sus manos y se clavó las uñas en las palmas. Intentó tranquilizarse. Por mucho que le molestase, lo quisiese admitir o no, era cierto que Regina y él salían juntos desde hace poco menos de dos semanas. Ella sabía que Regina merecía a alguien mejor. Y aunque no sabría decir porqué, cada vez que pensaba en ellos dos juntos su estómago se revolvía y sentía un extraño vacío en el pecho. Y una y otra vez se decía a sí misma que era preocupación por Regina, después de todo ahora eran buenas amigas.

Respiró profundamente y dejó esos pensamientos a un lado, al fin y al cabo quizá Robin pudiese ayudar en algo.

\- No funcionará, son idénticas, yo ya he hablado con ellas.

\- Pero tú no eres yo. – Robin la miró con suficiencia y ella apretó la mandíbula conteniendo su rabia.

\- La señorita Swan tiene razón – intervino Rumple antes de que la cosa se descontrolase – Las cuatro son idénticas hasta el momento en el que se separaron. – Emma frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

\- Permíteme que me explique mejor. Veréis, en el momento de clonarse, las cuatro son idénticas, pero conforme vaya pasando el tiempo y dependiendo de lo que vivan, sus actos, sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos, su personalidad, etc., todo eso evolucionará de forma totalmente ajena unas de otras.

Todos se quedaron callados unos momentos sin saber muy bien que decir.

\- Muy bien, entonces, ¿qué hacemos? – Emma miró una a una las caras que la rodeaban pero nadie parecía tener nada que decir.

\- Lo que está claro es que no pueden estar juntas – Todos se volvieron hacia Belle que se sonrojó levemente ante la repentina atención – Quiero decir que… Bueno, no hay más que verlas. Casi se matan.

\- Está bien, entonces las separaremos. Cada una se irá con alguno de nosotros.- Propuso Emma – Una se irá con el Sr. Gold y Belle, otra con mi madre, otra con mi padre y la última se vendrá conmigo.

\- ¡Eh! Un momento, ¿y qué pasa conmigo? – Interrumpió Robin. Emma lo miró con disgusto, pero antes de poder insultarle o algo peor, Snow intervino.

\- Será mejor que David y yo nos quedemos solo con una, y que otra se vaya con Robin, por si acaso. – Emma frunció el ceño y miró a su madre con reproche. Se sentía vendida.

\- De acuerdo – refunfuñó Emma – Pero antes tenemos que pensar en cómo vamos a distinguirlas.

\- Vistámoslas con colores distintos. – Snow se encogió de hombros – No sé, un jersey o algo…

\- Genial, a Regina le va a encantar… - Murmuró Emma.

Cuando todos se pusieron de acuerdo Rumple se encargó de que cada una de las Reginas vistiera un blazer distinto. La que se iría con él iba de azul oscuro, la de Snow de azul claro, la que iba con Robin de verde y la que se quedaba con Emma de rojo oscuro.

\- Muy bien, el plan es el siguiente – Explicó Rumple – Cada Regina se irá con uno de nosotros, cuando despierten les explicaremos la situación de la mejor manera posible. Tenemos que intentar que no intenten buscarse unas a otras. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es mantenerlas a salvo hasta que pase esta semana, pero por si acaso no se revirtiese el hechizo por sí solo, yo trabajaré en un método distinto. – Todos asintieron con solemnidad. – Una de las Reginas podría intentar buscar información que me sea de ayuda en el mausoleo, ¿Emma?

\- Sí, claro. Me ocuparé de que investiguemos.

\- Puf, ¿de verdad vais a confiar en ella después de lo que ha hecho? – Preguntó Robin en tono burlón – Será mejor que sea yo quien se quede con Regina en la mansión y vaya con ella a la cripta.

\- Mira, arquerito de tres al cuarto, que sepas que…

\- Suficiente. – David se hizo oír por primera vez desde que habían llegado. No le hacía ninguna gracia ese hombre y mucho menos que menospreciase a su hija. – Hood, Emma conoce la magia mejor de lo que tú lo harás jamás. – Ante la mirada de David, Robin se achantó. – Y nada de quedarse en la mansión, ese será nuestro lugar de reunión. – Robin asintió levemente y Emma torció la boca intentando disimular una sonrisa.

\- En fin, si os habéis dejado ya de niñerías, transportaré a cada cual a su casa… - Mientras terminaba de hablar Emma vio como poco a poco todos se evaporaban en nubes de humo y ella misma durante unos instantes sintió como sus pies flotaban en la nada.

* * *

 **Disculpad si hay algún error ortográfico. Espero que os haya gustado, pronto publicaré el segundo capítulo.**

 **Dejadme saber si os ha gustado o no, los comentarios me hacen feliz :D**

 **Besos,**

 **S.**


	2. Día 1 (2) - Día 2 (1)

**He vuelto! Me alegro de que os haya gustado el primer capítulo, vuestros comentarios me animan mucho a continuar escribiendo.**

 **En cuanto a la historia, no creo que sea muy larga, unos diez o doce capítulos como mucho.**

 **En fin, sin más, aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste :) (Y perdonad los errores ortográficos -_-")**

* * *

Emma observaba desde el suelo a Regina que estaba aún inconsciente en el sofá. No sabía muy bien cómo iba a mantener la situación bajo control y evitar que se le escapase. Estaba reflexionando sobre ello cuando, envuelta en una pequeña nube, apareció un brazalete. Lo había visto antes, sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. Junto a él había aparecido una nota con la letra elaborada de Belle. "Ya sabes que hacer, al menos hasta que no haya peligro". Supuso que los demás también habría recibido uno idéntico a ese, al parecer Rumple sí que sabía hacer una poción clonadora en condiciones, pensó con acritud.

Estaba dándole vueltas a la cabeza cuando sintió cómo Regina comenzaba a despertar. Rápidamente le puso el brazalete poco más arriba de la muñeca. Regina abrió los ojos inmediatamente y se miró las manos. Emma intentó que no se levantase, pero bruscamente la apartó de un manotazo y al mirar sus ojos vio la traición pintada en ellos.

\- ¿Qué me has hecho? – La voz de Regina era grave y glacial. Emma se estremeció.

\- Regina, tranquilízate. No es lo que parece. – Regina simplemente levantó una de sus perfectas cejas y la miró con incredulidad.

\- ¿No me diga? Porque parece como si me hubiese traído hasta su casa contra mi voluntad y me hubiese dejado inconsciente e indefensa. – Terminó moviendo la mano en la que llevaba el brazalete.

Emma suspiró y se puso de pie antes de mirar hacia abajo de nuevo y volver a sentarse, esta vez en el sofá junto a Regina. Por su parte, Regina la miró con recelo y se movió hasta estar lo más alejada de ella que pudo.

\- Está bien Regina, te lo voy a explicar todo, pero antes que nada, ¿qué recuerdas? – Regina la miró muy seria mientras empezaba a recordar todo lo que había sucedido.

\- Recuerdo que ha vuelto a demostrar que es usted una inepta, Sheriff – Emma puso los ojos en blanco y ante la sonrisa malvada de la ex-reina. – Digamos que lo recuerdo todo hasta que caí inconsciente.

Emma asintió y procedió a contarle el plan que habían ideado.

\- O sea, me estás diciendo que voy a tener que pasar una semana viviendo en este cuchitril con usted, ¿no es así señorita Swan?

\- Oh, Regina por favor, corta el rollo ya con el "usted" y "el señorita Swan", creí que ya habíamos superado eso, somos amigas, ¿no? – Regina la miró fijamente y Emma no podía descifrar el significado de aquella mirada.

\- Supongo. –Contestó mientras seguía sin apartar la vista de ella.

Emma tragó saliva incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. Regina tenía que dejar de ser tan intensa, le provocaba cosas extrañas en su interior.

\- Entonces, ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer durante una semana entera aquí sin poder salir?

\- Vamos Regina, no estás secuestrada – bromeó Emma – puedes ir a tu cripta no-tan-secreta cuando quieras. – Los ojos de Regina la fusilaron. – Ey, es una broma, podemos pedir pizza y ver una peli – dijo mientras se levantaba a buscar el teléfono.

Regina la vio acercarse a la cocina, si es que eso podía llamarse cocina. Era más bien una especie de mini-loft de dos plantas con un pequeño salón, una cocina americana y una habitación con baño en la parte de arriba. Sin puertas. Al menos el baño estaba resguardado por un muro que lo separaba del dormitorio de tal manera que ofrecía bastante intimidad. No entendía cómo Emma se había mudado aquí. Era obvio que en apartamento de Mary Margaret no cabían ya, de hecho Henry vivía con ella permanentemente por esa misma razón. Pero aun así podría haber encontrado algo mejor, Emma tenía un buen sueldo, lo sabía de buena tinta, para eso era su jefa.

Regina se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá suspirando pesadamente. Emma sonrió al verla y mientras marcaba el número de la pizzería se apoyó en la barra de la cocina dispuesta a seguir metiéndose con ella.

\- Ey, no es para tanto, podría ser peor… - Emma esperó pero Regina no reaccionó – podría ser tú la que se está quedando en casa de mi madre…

Ahora sí que lo consiguió, Regina se volvió bruscamente hacia ella mirándola con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

\- Oh Dios mío. Es cierto, podría tener que estar aguantando a los dos idiotas. – Emma no pudo más que reírse y negar con la cabeza mientras veía la expresión horrorizada de Regina.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo crees que funciona eso? – Emma se volvió hacia Regina y se quedó sentada en modo indio frente a ella.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Regina se giró para hacerle frente pasando una pierna por debajo de la otra bebiendo un trago de la copa de vino.

\- Ya sabes, lo de los clones… - Emma imitó el gesto y bebió ella también. – Me refiero a que todas decís ser la verdadera Regina.

\- Bueno, lo siento así. – Regina se encogió de hombros – Para mí no ha ocurrido nada raro, simplemente sentí un cosquilleo al caerme la poción encima y noté como algo burbujeaba en mis brazos. Lo siguiente que sé es que a mi lado había tres personas más idénticas a mí.

\- Entonces, ¿eres tú la auténtica y ellas son clones? – Emma parecía emocionada pero Regina rio amargamente.

\- Estoy completamente segura de que soy la Regina original, exactamente igual que lo están las otras. Emma, somos la misma persona… - Regina suspiró.

\- Pero… ¿quieres decir que puedes sentir lo mismo que ellas? – Emma frunció el ceño – Creo que no lo entiendo muy bien.

Regina negó con la cabeza. – No Emma no, no puedo sentir lo que sienten ellas – Rio suavemente –Me parece que lo que ocurre es que has bebido demasiado.

\- ¿Qué? Que vaaaa. – Emma se enfurruñó – apenas si hemos tomado dos copas de vino.

Regina volvió a reír ante esto, el vino la hacía sentir mucho más relajada, y era verdad que sí que habían tomado demasiado, quedaban apenas un par de dedos en la botella.

\- Mmm, creo que han sido algo más de dos copas… - Emma hizo un puchero adorable y automáticamente Regina sonrió – Vamos, es hora de ir a la cama, se ha hecho tarde.

Emma entrecerró los ojos. No había pensado aún cómo iban a dormir. Tan sólo tenía una cama, la suya. Y si bien era una gran cama de matrimonio, no podía pedirle a Regina que durmiera con ella… Porque no podía, ¿no? Se estremeció involuntariamente al imaginarse durmiendo con ella. Y de ahí sus pensamientos derivaron en otros más indecentes, pensamientos que no había tenido antes, al menos que ella estuviera dispuesta a reconocer. Notaba su corazón palpitar más rápido de la cuenta y un rubor ascendió hasta sus mejillas.

\- Emma, ¿estás bien? – Regina la miraba con una repentina expresión de preocupación y a Emma le pareció lo más adorable que había visto nunca. Y fue entonces cuando la realidad de sus sentimientos por Regina la golpeó. Todo lo que había estado sintiendo cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, esa atracción invisible que la hacía gravitar a su alrededor y ese sentimiento que despertaba en ella verla con Robin paseando. Celos. Estaba horriblemente celosa de Robin. Y esto fue lo que la hizo despertar de su ensoñación.

\- Sí, sí, estoy bien. Estaba pensado que podrías dormir en mi cama. – Dijo aún un poco azorada sin mirar a Regina directamente. Si hubiese estado mirando habría sido capaz de ver la turbación momentánea en los ojos de Regina.

\- ¿Con… - carraspeó y lo volvió a intentar saliendo un poco de su ebrio aturdimiento – contigo? - Emma saltó como un resorte.

\- ¿Qué? No, no. Yo dormiré en el sofá. – Las facciones de Regina no se alteraron en absoluto. "Es tan difícil de leer" pensó Emma.

\- No deberías dormir en el sofá, es tu cama, deberías dormir en ella. – Esta vez fue Emma la que se atragantó torpemente.

\- ¿Contigo? – La voz salió un tono más agudo y a Regina le hizo gracia.

\- No, señorita Swan, yo dormiré en el sofá. – A Emma le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda al oír a Regina llamarla señorita Swan, si no creyese que es todo fruto de su imaginación Emma diría que pronunciaba su nombre de esa manera sólo para provocarla. Sacudió mentalmente la cabeza para despejarse y respiró hondo antes de quitarle hierro al asunto

\- Insisto, Regina, sube tú al dormitorio. Después de todo, soy yo la que te tiene secuestrada. – Dicho esto se levantó de un salto y subió rápidamente a por su ropa de dormir.

Antes de que Regina pudiera protestar había desaparecido y en menos de tres minutos estaba de vuelta.

\- La habitación es toda tuya, no te molestaré. Me he bajado el cepillo de dientes, tranquila, puedo usar el fregadero. – Regina intentó quejarse pero Emma se lo impidió – Está decidido, tú duermes en la cama, fin de la historia.

Regina suspiró resignada y se acercó a la cocina a dejar las copas de vino que habían utilizado. Cuando llegó frente a Emma le sonrió suavemente.

\- Buenas noches, Emma. – Hizo el amago de acercarse un poco más, pero enseguida reculó, en cambio posó una de sus manos en el brazo de Emma – Que descanses.

Emma asintió. Era incapaz de hablar, estaba conteniendo el aliento. Definitivamente estar tan cerca de Regina la estaba perjudicando. Se quedó mirando cómo subía despacio por las escaleras e inevitablemente sus ojos se deslizaron hasta su trasero. Emma tragó saliva.

De pronto Regina se volvió y Emma desvió la vista rápidamente.

\- ¿Emma? – Nada en el tono de voz o en la expresión de Regina indicaba que la hubiese pillado infraganti, así que soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba acumulando – Necesitaré algo para dormir.

\- Oh si, en el primer cajón de la cómoda.

\- Gracias. – Le regaló otra de sus brillantes sonrisas antes de seguir por las escaleras y perderse de vista.

Emma respiró hondo y empezó a desvestirse. Se colocó una de sus camisetas enormes para dormir que le tapaban un poco más abajo del culo y se acomodó en el sofá con una manta que había bajado con ella. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se frotó los ojos. Por el amor de dios, Regina era su amiga, confiaba en ella. Se suponía que no tenía que fijarse en ella, además ya estaba pillada, ya tenía una supuesta alma gemela. Le llegó el sabor amargo de los celos a la lengua y se acurrucó abrazándose así misma con fuerza, como si apretando su estómago fuese a dejar de sentir ese dolor extraño que le provocaba pensar en Regina.

Se forzó a pensar en otra cosa, tenía que conseguir superar esto si quería conservar la amistad de Regina. Así que empezó a imaginar cómo se las estarían apañando sus padres con su Regina. Finalmente se durmió con media sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

La luz entraba por los ventanales del salón y se deslizaba por todo el lugar hasta encontrar a Emma tumbada sobre la mullida alfombra con la cabeza apoyada sobre un cojín y liada adorablemente en una manta. Dormía plácidamente respirando con suavidad. Y así la encontró Regina cuando bajó a desayunar.

Al verla ahí tirada se extrañó, pero se contuvo de despertarla. Con más cuidado ahora, se acercó lentamente a la cocina y empezó a hacer café. Se apoyó sobre la barra americana y se quedó mirando a Emma mientras se hacía el café. Poco a poco una sonrisa fue apareciendo en sus labios. Emma hacía muecas mientras dormía. Fruncía y desfruncía los labios y las cejas, y movía y arrugaba la nariz, como si algo la molestase.

Cuando el café estuvo listo, se acercó a por una taza, pero al cogerla se le resbaló y cayó sobre la encimera provocando un gran estrépito. Por suerte no se rompió, pero el ruido fue suficiente para despertar a Emma. Un quejido se oyó a lo lejos y vio cómo se desperezaba.

\- Buenos días, señorita Swan. – Emma se volvió rápidamente hacia el origen de la voz y se vio incapaz de hablar frente a la vista que se le ofrecía ante sus ojos.

Regina se había acercado un poco más y Emma era capaz de verla de arriba abajo, lo que por descontado hizo. No podía creer lo que veía. Era Regina Mills, descalza y con una de sus camisetas para dormir, quien estaba frente a ella, no había duda. Su mirada estaba atrapada en el punto justo en el que la camiseta acaba para dar comienzo a unas hermosas piernas. La camiseta le quedaba más grande que a ella misma pero aun así seguía quedándole bastante más arriba de las rodillas.

Regina no se dio cuenta del escaneo descarado de Emma, o al menos no dio señales de ello y Emma continuó mirándola fijamente hasta que su voz la sacó de su ensoñación.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces en el suelo? – Emma se encogió de hombros.

\- Digamos que el sofá no era muy cómodo – Contestó con una mueca. Regina negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para sentarse a tomar su taza de café.

Emma por su parte se levantó y empezó a recoger y a arreglar las cosas a su alrededor. Mientras tanto Regina inició una inocente conversación.

\- Por cierto, tengo que ir a la mansión a por algo de ropa, no tengo nada que ponerme – dijo Regina como si nada. Emma frunció el ceño.

\- Ya sabes que no podemos ir a la mansión, no quiero que corramos el riesgo de encontrarnos con otra tú.

\- Emma, no va a pasar nada – contestó Regina medio molesta.

\- Mira, ya sé que por tu parte no hay ningún problema, pero no sé lo que pensarán… ya sabes, las otras Reginas, al menos hasta que hable con los otros será mejor que nos limitemos a estar en casa.

\- Está bien, de acuerdo. Al menos quítame el brazalete para que pueda invocar algo de mi ropa. – Emma tragó saliva y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a Regina que la observaba con expresión expectante.

\- No.

\- ¿No? – Las cejas de Regina se elevaron considerablemente por la sorpresa – Pero ¿qué crees que voy a hacer? ¿Es que no confías en mí? – Emma vio la traición pintada en su cara y de pronto se sintió muy mal.

\- No, Regina, no es eso. Te lo prometo. – Regina frunció el ceño y bajó la cabeza para mirar sus manos alrededor de la taza. – Ey, mírame. – Regina levantó la vista de mala gana y Emma estuvo a punto de sonreír ante la mueca adorable. – Escucha, es el plan, ¿vale? Hasta que no hable con los otros no puedo decidir qué hacer. Por favor, entiéndelo.

Emma la miró con su mejor cara de pena, para que viera que ella no tenía la culpa de eso, aunque teniendo en cuenta que el principio de todo ese embrollo sí que fue culpa suya… En fin, Regina se rindió y dejó de insistir, pero no sin antes proponer una última cosa.

\- Entonces podemos ir de compras - Dijo agitando la mano, como quitándole importancia. Y Emma puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Reginaaaa – contestó alargando el nombre con cansancio – ¡qué no puedes salir!

\- ¡Bueno, pues ya tú dirás que me pongo! – Gritó de pronto muy molesta – ¡No querrás que me pasee todo el día tal que así! – Hizo un gesto hacia sí misma para darle énfasis a su queja y Emma volvió a mirarla de arriba abajo. Por poco estuvo a punto de decirle que por ella no había ningún problema, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Por el contrario se encogió de hombros y se limitó a proponer algo más sencillo.

\- Estoy segura de que en mi armario podremos encontrar algo que te siente bien. –Regina abrió los ojos indignada.

\- Muy bien, – dijo levantándose rápidamente - me voy a dar una ducha.

Emma asintió levemente y esta vez se aseguró de no darle un repaso mientras subía por las escaleras, pero tuvo que volver a mirarla cuando la oyó hablar a medio camino de la escalera.

\- Por cierto. – Añadió con una sonrisa malvada que erizó la piel de Emma - ¿Prefiere la Salvadora compartir con la Reina Malvada su ropa interior o que vaya sin ella?

La imagen mental que provocó en Emma hizo que se le resbalara de las manos la taza de café que acaba de servirse causando un desastre. Regina la miró aguantándose la risa y se mordió el labio.

\- Puedes… puedes usar lo que quieras. Está todo arriba – Emma apenas murmuró la respuesta asegurándose de que Regina no podía ver su rostro que este momento debía brillar de puro rojo que estaba. Vio como Regina simplemente se encogía de hombros y subía rápido hasta perderse de vista.

Emma suspiró y se quedó sentada en el suelo golpeando suavemente el mueble tras ella con la cabeza. Frotándose los ojos dejó escapar un pequeño quejido. Esa mujer iba a volverla loca.

* * *

 **Bueno, ¿qué tal? ¿Os está gustando la historia?**

 **Dejadme saber vuestra opinión :D**

 **Besos,**

 **S.**


	3. Día 2 (2)

**Gracias por los comentarios, me gusta que os guste!**

 **Aquí os traigo el tercer capítulo, ;)**

* * *

Que Regina encontrase algo de su gusto en el armario de Emma había sido toda una odisea. Para empezar, rechazó categóricamente los vaqueros estrechos y las camisetas básicas, lo que las dejaba con la mitad del armario descartado. Por supuesto tenían que eliminar también la ropa de fiesta. Finalmente entre los dos o tres conjuntos que quedaron como aceptables, Regina se decidió por un pantalón de vestir negro de talle bajo. Claramente Emma era más alta que ella por lo que el pantalón casi le arrastraba. Pero no solo eso, Regina también tenía más culo. Ninguna de las dos lo mencionó, Regina porque pensaba que era algo obvio y Emma, más bien, porque no quería pensar en su culo en absoluto, ya tenía bastante. Por tanto, enfundada en esos pantalones que se ajustaban excesivamente bien a su trasero y con una camisa oscura que Emma ni siquiera sabía que tenía, se dispusieron a salir a la calle. No sin antes de que Regina se pusiese el blazer rojo, por si acaso.

Fueron directamente a la cripta, habían decidido que no tenían nada mejor que hacer en todo el día, así que investigarían. Llevaban unos sándwiches para el almuerzo, Regina tenía la intención de pasar todo el día allí, Emma, por otro lado, sólo rezaba para no morirse de aburrimiento mientras tanto.

Aparcaron lo más cerca posible de la entrada al cementerio y subieron la pequeña colina por el caminito de tierra. Caminaron en silencio, se respiraba tranquilidad por todo el lugar. Era extrañamente reconfortante. Un par de minutos más tarde se encontraron frente la gran puerta doble y Regina alzó la mano para abrirla, pero se paró justo antes de tocar la superficie rugosa.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó Emma. Regina suspiró.

– Ábrela.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que la abras. – Regina la miró como si fuese obvio – ¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperas? – Emma la miró sin entender y simplemente puso ambas manos sobre la puerta para empujarla.

En ese momento un destello violeta rodeó la cripta y Emma salió dispara hacia atrás.

\- ¡Emma! – Regina se volvió preocupada, pero, al ver que se levantaba algo dolorida pero sin daños graves, cambió de actitud - ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?! – Emma la miraba sin entender aún, frotándose el hombro sobre el que había caído.

\- Magia, Emma, que la abras con magia. – Repitió despacio, como si hablase con una niña pequeña - Está sellada. ¿Por qué crees que no la he abierto yo? – Emma la miró con la mandíbula apretada.

\- ¡Y yo que sé! – Enfurruñada se puso de nuevo frente a la puerta y se concentró para que su magia funcionase sin percances. Esta vez cuando puso la mano sobre la puerta, se abrió con un suave destello blanco y ambas mujeres cruzaron la puerta.

Emma se pasó un buen rato molesta con Regina, pero terminó por olvidarse de su enfado de puro aburrimiento.

Estaba tirada en uno de los sillones que había por allí, con las piernas sobre el respaldo y la cabeza medio colgada con el pelo arrastrándole por el suelo. Tenía un libro abierto sobre el regazo al que hacía más de veinte minutos que ignoraba, en cambio se entretenía en contar los bloques que había en el techo mientras que sin apenas darse cuenta tarareaba una pegadiza melodía.

Regina carraspeó suavemente y Emma la miró retorciéndose un poco en su sillón. Sabía que estaba intentando concentrarse y ella la estaba poniendo nerviosa, sabía pillar las indirectas por muy sutiles que fueran. Suspiró y se intentó levantar de donde estaba causando un desastre, tiró libros, tumbó una silla y hasta ella misma terminó en el suelo.

Miró hacia Regina y la vio negando con la cabeza mientras seguía pasando una hoja tras otra, entonces levantó la vista, sus ojos se encontraron y la interrogó con la mirada.

\- Lo siento. – Emma se encogió de hombros y a modo de excusa dijo – Es que tengo hambre.

Regina se limitó a señalarle la pequeña cesta donde habían metido los sándwiches y siguió a lo suyo. Emma, feliz de encontrar algo que hacer que no fuera estar mirando libros que no entendía, se dispuso a desenvolver los sándwiches, eso sí, muy cuidadosamente no fuera a ser que el ruido molestase a Regina.

Un par de horas más habían pasado y Emma estaba que se subía por las paredes. En ese momento Regina se volvió hacia ella.

\- Esto es inútil. No hay nada que nos sirva de nada aquí.

\- Vamos, no te rindas seguro que algo habrá que podamos hacer. – Emma no soportaba ver a Regina tan decaída – Tengo una idea que te animará, ¿qué tal pizza y peli esta noche? – Bromeó Emma.

\- Ni hablar. – Respondió Regina indignada – No volveré a comer pizza esta noche.

\- Bueno, pues tú me dirás lo que quieres hacer.

\- Yo cocinaré. – Contestó resuelta.

\- Bueno, entonces habrá que hacer la compra. No hay mucho en mi nevera aparte de una caja de cervezas y tranchetes. – Murmuró Emma algo avergonzada.

\- Vale, tengo una idea. – Emma la miró con curiosidad – Tú vas a hacer la compra y yo mientras sigo investigando, ¿qué te parece? – Regina sonreía pero a Emma le pareció más una excusa para librarse de ella durante un rato. – Ah, y no te olvides de recogerme.

\- Está bien, eso haremos. – Respondió Emma con una sonrisa daleada.

* * *

Emma estaba paseando por el pasillo de los vinos, pensando en cuál de todos preferiría Regina, cuando al llegar al final del pasillo un par de voces conocidas le llegaron desde el otro lado.

\- ¿Pero qué narices te ha pasado en el brazo y en el cuello? – Era Ruby.

\- ¿Esto? Pues… – La voz de Mary Margaret sonó demasiado aguda y Emma frunció el ceño. – Un gatito que tengo en casa. – No es que a Emma le hiciese falta un superpoder para saber que estaba mintiendo, ni si quiera Ruby se lo creería.

\- ¿Un gatito? ¿Tienes un gatito? – Ruby sonó exageradamente ilusionada. Cosa que sorprendió a Emma, primero porque se tragase la mentira de su madre, y segundo porque, ¿no se suponía que era un lobo? Es decir, los lobos se llevan mal con los gatos, ¿no? ¿O son sólo los perros?

\- Bueno, lo tendré unos días. Lo encontró David en la puerta de la comisaría y parecía perdido así que estamos intentando encontrar a su dueño. – Emma se sorprendió de la rápida improvisación.

\- Oh, qué lástima. – Ruby se quejó triste – Bueno, si no encontráis a su dueño yo podría hacerme cargo de él… - Suspiró. – No sé por qué, pero apenas hay gatos en Storybrooke. En fin, me voy que llevo prisa.

\- Nos vemos luego. – Esperó a que Ruby se fuera y soltó un suspiro.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tienes un gato? – Le preguntó Emma apareciendo por detrás.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Qué susto! – Snow se llevó las manos al pecho e intentó controlar su respiración. Emma se rio entre dientes. - ¡¿Te parece gracioso?!

\- La verdad es que un poco sí – Dijo aún con una sonrisa mientras Snow la fulminaba con la mirada. - ¿Y entonces qué es eso del gato?

\- Pues nada, que he tenido que decirle a Ruby que tenía un gato cuando ha visto esto. – Le mostró los arañazos que tenía por todo el brazo y con un sólo vistazo se dio cuenta de que habían sido hechos por humanos.

\- ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?

\- ¿Tú quién crees? – Le dijo Snow con reproche. Emma la miró con la boca abierta. – No pongas esa cara. No quiso colaborar al principio y como no tenía su magia… La gatita sacó las uñas. – Emma no pudo evitar imaginarse la escena y empezó a sonreír aguantándose la risa.

\- Por favor, dime que lo has grabado, por favor dime que sí. – Terminó rompiendo a reír.

\- Emma – Su madre la miró con reproche – No me irás a decir que tú no has tenido ningún problema con ella, ¿no?

\- Pues no mucho, la verdad. Ha estado todo bastante tranquilo. – Se encogió de hombros - ¿Os está causando mucho problemas entonces? –Snow hizo una mueca con la boca.

\- Yo no diría eso exactamente…

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

\- A ver, al principio fue todo un poco raro e incómodo pero entonces Neal entró en escena. – Snow arrugó la nariz. –Y el caso es que… Ahora se pasan todo el día juntos – Había un toque de amargura en la frase pero Emma no quiso decir nada – No es que no confíe en ella ni nada, pero es que Neal la adora. Hasta se come el puré de verduras que tanto odia si es Regina quien se lo da y anoche no se quiso dormir hasta que ella no le dio las buenas noches. – Emma sonrió ante la imagen mental de Regina arropando a su hermanito. Adorable.

\- Emma, – Su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos – ¿me estás escuchando?

\- Sí, sí, te estoy escuchando. – Respondió sacudiendo un poco la cabeza – ¿No crees que quizás estés un poco celosa?

\- ¡¿Celosa yo?! – Fingió escandalizarse – Para nada. – "Desde luego, pensó Emma, miente fatal".

Emma negó con la cabeza aguantándose la risa y lo dejó pasar cambiando de tema. Estuvieron un rato charlando sobre cómo les había ido con Regina, si tenían algún progreso o se habían puesto en contacto con los demás. Cuando Emma se dio cuenta de la hora que era, se despidió de ella y se marchó a recoger a Regina.

El olor a comida casera le hacía la boca agua a Emma, mientras Regina cocinaba no dejaba de revolotear a su alrededor intentado ayudar, aunque más bien molestaba. Regina, exasperada, la mandó a poner los cubiertos y los platos en la barra americana donde iban a cenar.

Mientras servía la comida en ambos platos Emma le contó por encima su charla con Snow y, a pesar de intentar parecer horrorizada de que su otro yo la hubiese atacado con uñas y dientes, literalmente, a Emma no le pasó desapercibida la diversión de su rostro. Emma se sentó frente a su plato impaciente por empezar, había sido ella la que había hecho la compra y, sin embargo, ahora era incapaz de decir que era lo que estaba a punto de comer. Había una especie de salsa marinada, aunque del resto de los componentes del plato ni siquiera podía identificar el salmón que había comprado esa misma tarde. Así que en cuanto Regina se sentó definitivamente frente a ella, sin perder más tiempo cogió el tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca.

Regina la miraba fijamente esperando su reacción. Y ella fue incapaz de contener el gemido de placer que se le escapó al sentir esa explosión de sabor en su boca.

\- ¡Regina! ¡Esto está absolutamente delicioso! – Emma la miraba con adoración, y ella no pudo más que sonrojarse mientras escondía una sonrisa satisfecha esquivando su mirada.

\- Gracias – Apenas fue un susurro sutil, pero Emma lo oyó y se quedó observándola durante unos instantes.

Era preciosa, el leve rubor de sus mejillas hacía juego con sus labios y ella era incapaz de apartar la vista. Regina levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron, Emma se dio cuenta como los ojos marrones la interrogaban silenciosamente y desvió los suyos hacía su plato con una sonrisa suave en los labios haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien.

No hablaron mucho durante la mayor parte del tiempo y, mientras Emma la observaba de reojo, se dio cuenta de que Regina no había preguntado en esos dos días por Robin ni una sola vez. Frunció el ceño e intentó pensar en otra cosa, pero la curiosidad, como siempre, fue más fuerte que ella.

\- Oye Regina, no he podido evitar… - Emma no sabía muy bien cómo preguntar, no sabía lo delicado que podría resultar el tema - fijarme en que no has… - carraspeó un poco buscando las palabras – mencionado a Robin desde que estás aquí.

Regina, por su parte, se tomó su tiempo en contestar, sopesando sus palabras, eligiéndolas con cuidado.

\- Emma, sé que Robin no te cae especialmente bien. – Emma soltó el aire por la nariz con un tono irónico y Regina la miró con una especie de reproche, aunque ninguna le dio mucha importancia – Además, sé que está con otra de las Reginas.

Terminó la frase con un desdén que Emma no supo muy bien identificar para quien iba dirigido. Estaba pensado que decir al respecto, cuando Regina continuó con un tono un tanto apesadumbrado.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? – Emma entrecerró los ojos, nunca había oído ese tono derrotista en Regina – Sé que suena estúpido, pero… - Ni la propia Regina sabía por qué le estaba contando todo esto. – Me siento como si me hubiese vuelto a hacer lo mismo, como si no me hubiese elegido a mí en primer lugar. Otra vez. – Con un suspiro resignado se terminó lo que le quedaba en la copa de vino.

Con el ceño fruncido, Emma no dejaba de pensar en lo imbécil que era ese hombre, y a punto estuvo de decirlo en voz alta, pero de nuevo Regina habló primero.

\- Sí, sé lo que vas a decir – Dijo medio riendo – es una estupidez, además, él está conmigo, ¿no? – Regina la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa triste durante unos segundos y volvió a centrarse en su comida.

Emma no dijo nada, de pronto había empezado a encontrarse mal, ya no tenía ganas de comer y el trozo que masticaba en la boca se sentía como cemento. Empezó a juguetear con la comida hasta que soltó un suspiro y no pudo evitar decirle lo que pensaba.

\- No te merece. – Emma no levantó la vista de su plato, pero Regina la miró con sorpresa. – Te mereces a alguien mejor – continuó Emma esta vez levantando la mirada hasta dar con la de Regina – alguien que te elija a ti por encima de todo, que seas su primera opción, alguien que no dude ni un instante de lo que vales, de lo mucho que mereces la pena.

Regina la miraba fijamente sin saber que decir en absoluto, una bola de emociones se había apoderado de su estómago y tenía que poner orden inmediatamente. Emma simplemente se encogió de hombros y se levantó. Empezó a recoger un poco todo lo que habían puesto por medio y mientras tanto Regina seguía con la vista fija donde ella había estado unos segundos antes.

Emma sentía un malestar que le oprimía el pecho y simplemente decidió que recogería al día siguiente.

\- Deja todo eso ahí, mañana cuando me levante lo limpiaré, no me encuentro bien.

Regina asintió pero Emma ni siquiera la estaba mirando ya, simplemente se dirigió hacia el sofá y se acurrucó con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

Por su parte, Regina, que seguía sin dejar de observarla, se levantó lentamente y se acercó un poco al sofá, pero sin atreverse a más. Desde donde se quedó, Emma podía verla reflejada en uno de los ventanales, y así se quedaron por un tiempo indefinido. Regina observando a Emma y Emma observando el reflejo de Regina. Ninguna dijo nada, simplemente se quedaron allí sin hilar pensamiento alguno.

Regina abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Emma vio cómo movió al instante la cabeza de un lado a otro, como intentando deshacerse de un pensamiento, hasta que, finalmente, suspiró y bajó la mirada.

\- Buenas noches. – Esperó unos segundos a que Emma le contestase, pero al no obtener respuesta simplemente se giró y subió hasta el dormitorio después de apagar las luces.

En medio de la oscuridad, cuando ya Regina no podía oírla, dejó escapar un susurro.

\- Buenas noches… - Y una solitaria lágrima se deslizó sin permiso antes de que cerrase los ojos con fuerza, en un intento desesperado por quedarse dormida lo más rápido posible, sin pensar en nada más.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. Si tenéis alguna duda, critica o sugerencia, hacedmelo saber! :D**

 **Besos,**

 **S.**


	4. Día 3 (1)

**Hola! Ya estoy aquí, ¿me echabais de menos? Jajajaj**

 **En primer lugar, gracias por comentar. Y en segundo lugar, he decidido que haré los capítulos más largos, pero hay un pequeño problema. El fic no lo tengo terminado y contaba con ir subiendo los caps que tengo poquito a poco mientras lo termino, así que o publico menos seguido o los hago más cortos, ¿qué preferís?**

 **De momento creo que os haré esperar un poquito con el siguiente, porque en teoría iba a ser el capítulo siete...**

 **De todos modos, aquí os dejo el cap nuevo (casi 4 mil palabras, no os quejareis!). Espero que os guste! :D**

* * *

Cuando Regina abrió los ojos se sintió desorientada. Había tenido un sueño de lo más extraño, aunque apenas se acordaba de nada. Al mirar a su alrededor la presencia de Emma la inundó, el dormitorio no estaba muy decorado, pero las pocas cosas que tenía eran totalmente Emma. Al pensar en ella, no pudo evitar recordar lo que le había dicho la noche anterior.

Su relación había cambiado notablemente y en muy poco tiempo, ahora eran, lo que se podría decir, amigas. Pero dándole vueltas, lo cierto era que Emma siempre había estado ahí para ella, desde el principio, incluso cuando se suponía que debían odiarse, nunca dejó de cubrir sus espaldas. No tenía muy claro por qué, pero Emma siempre había estado en el momento oportuno cuando la había necesitado. No solía confiar en la gente, de hecho era una de las cosas que más le costaba en el mundo, confiar. Sin embargo, con Emma era todo tan natural que a veces la hacía replantearse muchas cosas.

Pensando en lo que le había dicho apenas unas horas antes sus pensamientos la llevaron hasta Robin. Se suponía que él era su puerto seguro, que él era su verdadero amor y, sin embargo, nunca era para él lo primero. Por el amor de dios, si hasta cuando le dijo sobre la identidad de Zelena volvió a elegirla por encima de ella.

Agarró la almohada y se tapó la cara con ella. No quería pensar en nada y, mucho menos, en que su supuesta alma gemela fuera a tener ahora una hija con su propia hermana. Su vida era de risa y a ella sólo le daban ganas de llorar. Aspirando en la almohada se preguntó si eso era lo que le esperaba, ser siempre la parte prescindible de la ecuación. Y de pronto, al sentir el suave aroma a vainilla que desprendía la almohada, un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, quizá después de todo, el destino no esté completamente escrito.

Con un último suspiro resignado se levantó de la cama y decidió ir a ver si Emma se encontraba mejor después de su indisposición de anoche. Pensando en lo que ocurrió frunció el ceño, el comportamiento de Emma había sido, cuando menos, extraño. Dispuesta a averiguar, sutilmente por supuesto, qué había pasado, bajó las escaleras resuelta.

\- Buenos días, ¿qué tal has…? – cortó la frase a la mitad al ver que Emma no estaba por ninguna parte. Al acercarse a la cocina vio que habían recogido los restos de la cena del día anterior pero no había ningún rastro de que alguien hubiese hecho café. Emma debía de haber salido temprano a desayunar. – No me lo puedo creer – dijo en voz alta – ¡Se ha ido a desayunar y me ha dejado aquí!

Por un momento la indignación la dejó paralizada en medio del piso. Cuando consiguió reaccionar empezó a buscar por encima por si había alguna nota en la que dijera dónde había ido. Ni rastro. Emma no había dejado pista alguna antes de irse. Por un momento se preocupó, ¿y si había enfermado realmente por la noche y había tenido que ir al hospital?

No, Emma podía ser un poco idiota y cabezota a veces, pero estaba segura de que si algo no iba bien la habría avisado. Resignada a esperar, se dejó caer en una de las banquetas. Pensando en qué hacer a continuación vio la cafetera y pensó que un buen café no le vendría mal, pero cuando se acercó a la cafetera cambió de idea y decidió que le vendría mejor una ducha para despejar la mente de todas las preocupaciones que la atosigaban.

Al entrar al baño, y aprovechando que estaba a solas, se puso a investigar un poco. No es que fuese una cotilla, simplemente estaba aburrida y, si era sincera consigo misma, también le picaba la curiosidad saber que había tras esas diminutas puertas que había por todo el lugar. Después de curiosear un rato se fijó que en una de las baldas había algo que no había visto antes, sales de baño de vainilla. Al parecer, y a juzgar por lo poco que quedaba en el bote, había dado con el placer culpable de la salvadora.

Sonriendo para sí misma, en ese momento, decidió que en vez de una ducha bien podría darse un baño relajante con sabor a vainilla.

Una hora después salió del baño como nueva. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que seguía sin tener ropa que ponerse y ya que Emma no estaba, no quería coger algo suyo sin permiso. Suspirando bajó a la cocina, si tenía que esperarla bien podía hacerlo mientras se tomaba un café.

Justo en el momento en el que baja las escaleras, Emma apareció por la puerta con unas cuantas bolsas en una mano y un par de cafés para llevar en la otra. Regina se paró a mitad de la escalera al ver que Emma se había quedado a medio camino y la miraba fijamente.

Y como para no hacerlo, estaba ahí, justo en frente de ella, cubierta tan sólo por una toalla lo suficientemente grande como para tapar lo necesario, dejando poco a la imaginación. Intentando disimular el embobamiento repentino Emma consiguió tartamudear una frase medio coherente.

\- Te… te he traído ca-café y algo p-para comer… - Emma tragó saliva y sin poder evitarlo volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de Regina de arriba abajo cuando una gota rebelde decidió caer por su cuello y perderse entre sus pechos.

Regina no sabía que decir, la forma en que la miraba… No quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas pero parecía como si… Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, pero rápidamente se lo achacó a que aún tenía el pelo húmedo y eso le había dado frío.

\- ¡Y ropa! – Dijo Emma de pronto saliendo de su estupor y sacándola a ella del suyo llevándose por delante el curso de sus pensamientos. – Te he traído ropa. – repitió levantando las bolsas que llevaba en la mano izquierda. Regina se acercó y miró dentro de una de las bolsas.

\- ¿Me has comprado ropa? – Se extrañó al ver la ropa nueva, por un momento había pensado que Emma habría ido a su casa a buscarla.

-Pues sí… - Le entregó las bolsas mientras desviaba la mirada – No puedes seguir poniéndote mi ropa, ¿no? – Levantó los ojos un instante para dedicarle media sonrisa – Además, después de lo grosera que fui anoche… En fin, pensé que con algo bonito y un buen desayuno podría, al menos, compensarlo un poco. – A Regina no se le escapó la tristeza que Emma intentó ocultar cuando recordó su conversación de la noche anterior. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Emma la instó a que se probara lo que había comprado.

Regina subió rápidamente mientras veía lo que había en una de las bolsas: Un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa azul claro, sí, muy de su estilo. Pensó que le iría bastante bien, pero cuando lo sacó vio que había también un vestido negro, sencillo, bonito y elegante. " _No está mal, señorita Swan, no está mal."_ Pensó mientras se lo ponía por encima para hacerse una idea. Finalmente lo descartó y decidió ponerse el pantalón.

Miró dentro de la bolsa más pequeña esta vez y vio un conjunto de ropa interior. Un leve rubor le cubrió las mejillas al imaginar a Emma comprando eso para ella. Era de color negro, muy sencillo también al igual que el resto de prendas, pero con un acabado de encaje que le daba un toque de lo más elegante.

Se deshizo de la toalla y comenzó a vestirse. A medio vestir se dio cuenta de algo en lo que no se había fijado. En la bolsa pequeña quedaba algo más, y al sacarlo se quedó paralizada de la impresión.

Durante unos minutos era incapaz de pensar en nada, simplemente miraba lo que tenía delante mientras las mejillas le ardían como fuego. Tenía delante de ella un conjunto de lencería fina de seda semitransparente, con un liguero e incluso las medias a juego. Con la boca abierta no podía dejar de mirar aquello. ¿De verdad Emma le había comprado eso? Pensar en que Emma había elegido eso para ella le provocó sensaciones que no supo cómo clasificar. Por suerte, la propia Emma la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¿Regina? – La llamó desde la mitad de la escalera. – ¿Te queda todo bien?

\- Sí, está bastante bien. - Rápidamente terminó de abrocharse la camisa mientras Emma terminaba de subir las escaleras.

\- Bueno, - le dio un rápido repaso admirando cómo le quedaba todo – supongo que un "está bastante bien" viniendo de parte de la reina, no está nada mal, ¿no? – le preguntó al tiempo que le daba una de sus sonrisas daleadas.

Ante el comentario de Emma, Regina no pudo evitar meterse con ella.

\- Me sorprende que hayas dado con mi talla, me queda todo perfecto – Regina le dio un mirada que no había otra forma de describirla sino pícara – incluso con la talla de la ropa interior ha acertado… Fascinante. – La forma en la que pronunció la última palabra hizo que Emma tragara saliva.

\- Me… me alegro de que te guste – Dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado rápidamente.

\- Oh sí, son muy bonitos los dos conjuntos, pero me he puesto el más sencillo, ya sabes, el otro creo que lo reservaré para una ocasión más especial. – La sonrisa malvada de su rostro desestabilizó a Emma durante unos segundos, hasta que su mente fue capaz de registrar lo que había dicho.

\- ¿Qué? Espera un momento, ¿qué dos conjuntos? – Regina simplemente le señaló la bolsa en la que había vuelto a guardar. Emma volcó el contenido sobre la cama y, al verlo, volvió a guardarlo rápidamente. Miró a Regina horrorizada. – Oh dios mío, yo no, yo no. Por dios Regina, yo no… ha sido un error, ha sido esa mujer de la tienda, yo no…

Emma sintió como su cara empezó a arder, debía estar como un tomate, no, no, no, esto no podía estar pasándole a ella… Y entonces oyó lo que para ella desde entonces sería el sonido más maravilloso del mundo. Su risa. La risa de Regina. No la de la reina malvada, no una risa despiadada o cruel. La risa de Regina, limpia y cristalina como no la había oído nunca.

\- Vamos Emma, está todo bien, no te preocupes – Terminó por decir entre risas mientras se iba hacia la cocina para un desayuno que llevaba esperando toda la mañana.

Emma tardó un rato más en reaccionar, seguía mirando el lugar por el que acababa de irse Regina, y para cuando consiguió desviar la vista sus ojos fueron a parar a la bolsa en la que había metido la lencería. Sin poderlo evitar la abrió para echarle un vistazo más de cerca.

En ese momento, una imagen de Regina con eso puesto pasó por su cabeza y ella se llevó las manos a la cara suspirando. " _Genial, lo que me hacía falta_ ".

* * *

Habían vaciado los vasos de café para llevar en unas tazas. Emma pensó que era una tontería, pero Regina consideraba que ya que tenían vasos de verdad no había necesidad de usar esa especie de cartón endeble. Así que, encogiéndose se hombros, Emma la dejó hacer.

Estaban de nuevo sentadas frente a frente tomando el desayuno en silencio. Regina parecía enfrascada en desmenuzar poco a poco las tortitas con sirope y Emma en Regina. El café se le estaba enfriando y, aunque ella no era en absoluto consciente, tampoco le habría importado lo más mínimo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Regina. No podía dejar de mirarla, no podía dejar de mirar sus labios. El modo en que su boca se movía sobre el tenedor, cómo sus labios se fruncían en una mueca de placer culpable, la lengua que salía tímidamente tras el rastro de chocolate que quedaba sobre ellos… En ese momento sus ojos se posaron en un lugar justo por encima de su cicatriz, una mancha de chocolate infame reclamaba toda su atención.

Emma tragó saliva. Una sensación familiar le recorrió el cuerpo, notaba la sensación en la boca del estómago y su lengua hormigueaba en la necesidad. No es que quisiera, es que necesitaba ocuparse de esa mancha. Apretó con más fuerza la taza que sostenía entre las manos y cerró los ojos. Respiró hondo. Esto era ridículo. Esto sentimientos eran ridículos. Esto era…

Regina se sobresaltó al oír el fuerte ruido que hizo Emma al levantarse bruscamente. Pero antes de poder decir nada vio como daba la vuelta y se acercaba a ella. Demasiado cerca. Notó como se le aceleraba el pulso, no sabía qué hacía Emma, cuál iba a ser su próximo movimiento, pero en el fondo de su mente esperaba una única cosa…

Emma se vio así misma frente a Regina. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Desvió la mirada.

\- Tienes… Tienes manchado el… - Emma titubeó y le señaló el labio. Regina se llevó la mano a la boca, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Emma salió prácticamente corriendo. – Bueno, yo me voy a dar una ducha. – Dijo Emma con brusquedad y asimismo se dirigió hacia el piso de arriba subiendo los escalones de dos en dos dejando a una atónita Regina detrás.

Estúpida. Estúpida. Estúpida. Estúpida. Esa palabra parecía haberse convertido en el nuevo mantra de Emma. No dejaba de repetírselo una y otra vez mientras subía las escaleras, mientras se desnudaba, mientras le caía el agua sobre su rostro…

Cómo podía haberse comportado así. Joder, Regina era su amiga, no podía hacerle esto. Pero estos sentimientos… Desde que se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo por ella se le estaba yendo la situación de las manos. "¿Sería mejor que me alejase de ella?" Emma negó con la cabeza respondiendo a sus propios pensamientos. No podía alejarse, no cuando Regina empezaba a confiar en ella, no cuando estaban más cerca que nunca. Aunque la quemase por dentro que Regina jamás la viese del modo en el que ella la veía. Sería su amiga, sería su apoyo, estaría para cuando la necesitase, aunque tuviese que soportar al inútil del arquero.

Sitió un pinchazo a la altura del pecho ante la idea, pero apretó los dientes y se negó a dejar que las emociones la dominasen. Ella era fuerte, siempre lo había sido y no iba a dejar que un estúpido cuelgue la aplastase. Ella se merecía más y Regina se merecía a una buena amiga, no a un buitre que la merodeara todo el rato.

Siguió divagando un rato mientras se lavaba el pelo hasta que recordó que no había cogido nada, ni toallas ni ropa. Al pensar en esto último no pudo evitar recordar lo que le había traído a Regina hoy. Había sido un milagro que acertara con la ropa, es cierto que había tenido ayuda por parte de una dependienta muy amable. Una dependienta que visto lo visto se la había jugado. ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua de dejar que le colara la lencería fina en la compra?

Es cierto que había estado un rato mirando en la sección de ropa interior, y también es cierto que estuvo hablando con la muchacha sobre los tipos, formas y texturas, pero ella se había decidido por algo simple. La dependienta, a pesar de haber insistido mucho, finalmente se dio por vencida y Emma dio gracias al cielo, no estaba segura de poder sobrevivir a una combustión espontánea sabiendo que Regina llevaba puesta alguna de esas prendas indecentes.

La cara que había puesto Regina al verlo… Bueno, no había visto exactamente su reacción, pero había bromeado sobre ello. Qué querría decir eso exactamente…

Poco a poco los recuerdos se fueron mezclando con su imaginación. Emma comenzó a pensar en Regina usando ese maldito conjunto. Pensó en su cuerpo, en lo bien que le sentaría, en cómo le agradecería haberle regalado esas prendas tan bonitas… Su cuerpo empezó a calentarse, sentía el deseo entre sus piernas y, sin remedio y perdida en sus pensamientos, sus manos comenzaron a vagar. Comenzó recorriendo su cuello con sus manos, bajando hasta su pecho, acariciando, apretando, sintiendo… Imaginaba que eran las manos de Regina las que la recorrían, las que la excitaban. Podía oír su voz en su cabeza, tan clara como si la tuviera delante… "¿Te gusta? Emma…" Su voz era baja y grave por la excitación, como un gemido contenido. "Te dije que me lo pondría en una ocasión especial… Tú eres bastante especial, ¿no crees?" Sus manos abandonaron su pecho y comenzaron a perderse entre sus piernas. "Mírate, estás mojada" La voz de Regina seguía susurrando en su cabeza. "Relájate, déjame demostrarte lo mucho que me ha gustado tu regalo…"

Justo en ese momento una escandalosa melodía resonó por todo el baño haciendo que Emma abandonase de golpe su fantasía hiperrealista y volviese a la realidad. Su teléfono sonaba como esa música infernal que su hijo le había puesto para los mensajes. Sacó una mano para ver que era tan importante como para interrumpir su momento especial. Un mensaje de Belle: "Reunión en una hora. Rumple tiene algo importante." Genial, simplemente genial.

Con un suspiro se dejó caer de nuevo contra la pared de la ducha. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Bueno, sabía perfectamente en qué estaba pensando, pero ¿cómo se había atrevido? Regina es prácticamente su mejor amiga, eso no estaba bien, además, ahora estaba como diez veces más caliente.

Suspiró reprimiendo un grito de frustración y apagó el grifo de la ducha.

Mientras tanto, Regina se había quedado, a falta de una palabra mejor, petrificada. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? Bueno, para ser sincera, sabía perfectamente lo que acababa de pasar, de lo que no estaba segura era de lo que había estado a punto de pasar… Se llevó las manos a la cara y se frotó los ojos, para bien o para mal desde que no estaba en su casa no había podido usar su maquillaje y, en aquellos momentos, eso era una suerte.

Suspirando se reclinó en la silla y fijó su mirada en el plato de Emma. Nada. No había comido nada. Regina se preocupó inmediatamente, si Emma Swan no comía algo debía de ir realmente mal. Pensó en la noche anterior, en cómo Emma dejó de comer a mitad de la cena… Quizá debería empezar a preocuparse de verdad, ¿pero por qué a penas comía?

Siguió dándole vueltas un rato. ¿De qué estaban hablando la noche anterior justo antes de que Emma estallara? Regina se sobresaltó, eso era. Había estallado, algo le había molestado y le había quitado el apetito. Pero de qué… Robin. Sí, hablaban de él. Regina se revolvió incómoda en su silla.

Sabía perfectamente que a Emma no le caía bien Robin. Al principio lo achacó a que estaba molesta con él por dejarla, por irse y por querer volver con ella después, al fin y al cabo, era su amiga y eso es lo que hacen las amigas, ¿no? Ella no es que tuviera mucha experiencia en amistades, pero qué otra cosa iba a ser… Regina se mordió el labio, una parte de su mente no podía dejar de pensar en la forma en la que Emma la había mirado antes, la forma en que la miraba cuando creía que no la veía, las reacciones tan extrañas, los cambios de temas bruscos… Era como si… No, definitivamente no podía ser.

Algo se hundió en su interior, algo como una piedra pesada, su mente traicionera le trajo a la memoria la forma salvaje en la que Emma se había acercado a ella. Si no pensara que es imposible hubiera dicho que Emma Swan estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre ella. Y esa parte de ella, esa que se negaba a dejar salir, la que guarda en su subconsciente, esa parte aún vibraba esperando que lo hubiese hecho, deseando que la hubiese besado. Pero antes de que ese pensamiento se filtrase a su consciencia, antes de que pudiese llegar a tomar forma, Regina se levantó y comenzó a recogerlo todo de forma frenética, aprovechando la actividad para dejar la mente en blanco.

Para cuando Emma bajó las escaleras la cocina estaba impoluta. No había ni rastro de que alguien hubiese pasado por allí. Se aclaró la garganta para hablar y Regina pegó un bote en el sitio.

\- ¡Por Dios, Emma! – Dijo Regina llevándose la mano al pecho – Me has dado un susto de muerte.

Emma se rio entre dientes. Normalmente era muy ruidosa, pero al ver a Regina tan absorta en sus pensamientos desde lo alto de la escalera no había podido evitar acercarse lo más sigilosamente posible.

Llevaba el pelo mojado, con las prisas no había pensado en secarlo y ahora le estaba mojando los hombros. Regina no pudo evitar fijarse.

\- Emma, tienes el pelo chorreando.

\- Oh si, es que no he tenido tiempo de secármelo.

\- Déjame a mí – Antes de que Emma pudiera pararla, Regina se levantó y se acercó a ella mientras hacía un movimiento con su mano derecha. No pasó nada.

\- Regina, no –

\- Está bien, sheriff, lo había olvidado. – Repuso Regina con una sonrisa falsa, levantando su brazo izquierdo donde descansaba el brazalete.

Emma abrió la boca para replicar, pero suspiró y decidió cambiar de tema.

\- Vaya, - dijo mirando con asombro a su alrededor – esto está genial, no parece mi casa. – Hizo una mueca mientras hablaba intentando hacer reír a Regina, pero apenas esbozó una sonrisa. – Eh… Bueno, acabo de recibir un mensaje de Belle. – Cambió de tema rápidamente – Quiere que nos reunamos en un rato, por lo visto Rumple ha descubierto algo que nos puede ser muy útil.

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase Regina se puso de pie de un salto.

\- ¡Perfecto! Estoy deseando que me de el aire. ¿Vamos en tu coche o en una nube de humo? – Emma la miró durante unos instantes, ¿eso había sido una broma? Sacudió la cabeza para centrarse.

\- Regina, lo siento, pero… - A Regina le cambió la cara y la pequeña sonrisa que había aparecido se borró de golpe.

\- No estoy invitada a vuestra pequeña reunión, ¿no? Es eso lo que quieres decir, ¿verdad?

\- Regina, yo te llevaría. Tienes que creerme, pero no podéis ir ni tú ni las otras tú, es… Es complicado, ya lo sabes.

Emma observó su rostro, había esperado gritos o un enfado, pero en sus ojos sólo había tristeza y algo más. Algo como… Decepción. Emma suspiró y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero justo antes de abrirla escuchó a Regina hablar a media voz.

\- Sigues sin confiar en mí. – No sabía por qué lo había dicho en voz alta, simplemente no había podido evitarlo. Emma se volvió para mirarla desde la puerta, automáticamente negó con la cabeza porque aquello, simplemente, no era cierto. Pero Regina malinterpretó el gesto y sintió como si, de pronto, tuviera piedras en su estómago.

\- Te confiaría mi vida. – Regina se volvió a tiempo para ver a Emma desaparecer por la puerta. Dejando tras de sí a sus palabras flotando en aire y a una Regina totalmente turbada.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y esto es todo por hoy!**

 **Podéis dejar un comentario comentando el capítulo, avisándome de si hay algún error o simplemente para decirme lo maravillosa que soy, eso os lo dejo a vuestra elección** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ;)**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Besos,**

 **S.**


	5. Día 3 (2)

**Hola! Aquí vengo con el quinto capítulo, iba a dejarlo hasta tener un poco más adelantado el fic, pero me he levantado de buen humor! ;)**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me da una alegría cada vez que veo uno nuevo! :D**

 **Siento haberos hecho esperar. Que lo disfrutéis! :)**

* * *

Cuando Emma llegó a la mansión la puerta estaba abierta así que entró y, sin más, cerró tras ella suponiendo que, como siempre, volvía a ser la última en llegar.

\- Hola a todos. – Saludó al ver que estaba en lo cierto. – Siento llegar tarde, me pilló justo en la ducha.

\- Hola, cariño. – Sonrió Snow. – No te preocupes, estamos esperando a Rumple. – Emma dio un repaso a los ocupantes de la habitación y efectivamente el oscuro no estaba, pero sí su mujer con una expresión un tanto preocupada en la cara.

\- Está en el bosque – contestó Belle al ver que Emma la miraba inquisitiva. – Es por uno de los ingredientes, es un poco más difícil de conseguir de lo que habíamos pensado y, sin la ayuda mágica de Regina, Rumple está tardando un poco más de la cuenta.

\- Y si necesitaba ayuda, ¿por qué no me avisasteis? – Emma frunció el ceño y Belle se ruborizó.

\- Emma, no te ofendas, pero Rumple… - Belle titubeó – Rumple no se fía demasiado de tu magia… Lo siento.

Emma bufó y puso los ojos en blanco. "Panda de idiotas", pensó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la sala. Y al poco de pensarlo se le ocurrió que empezaba a pasar demasiado tiempo con Regina, se le estaba pegando su forma de insultar. Y esto trajo irremediablemente una sonrisita a sus labios. Paseó la vista por la habitación y se fijó en cada uno de los presentes, todos estaban con la mirada perdida, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Arrugó la nariz en cuanto miró a Robin. No lo hacia queriendo, era un acto reflejo y le costaba controlarse una barbaridad. No parecía contento, se le veía abatido, quizá las cosas no le fueran bien con Regina después de todo. Y Emma, aún sabiendo que era un pensamiento más propio de un villano que de un héroe, se alegró en el fondo de su mente.

Fue David, sin saberlo, quien realizó la pregunta que Emma deseaba hacer.

\- Eh, Robin. – Robin se sobresaltó un poco cuando lo devolvieron a la realidad de golpe – ¿Va todo bien? Te veo algo distraído.

\- No, estoy bien. Es que no duermo mucho últimamente. – Contestó vagamente.

Emma sintió nauseas al pensar en las causas por las que probablemente no ha estado durmiendo mucho, pero, gracias a dios, Belle cambió de tema.

\- Bueno, ¿qué tal os va con vuestras Reginas?

Snow fue la primera en hablar. Estaba gratamente sorprendida de lo unidos que estaban Regina y Neal, admitió que al principio estaba un poco recelosa, pero que cuando los veía juntos sabía que su hijo estaba en buenas manos. No es que le molestase, pero había aún un cierto resquemor algo difícil de superar, después de todo, no tenían el mejor pasado del mundo.

Emma sonrió al escuchar la historia de su madre. Podía imaginarse a Regina con Neal perfectamente. No creía que pudiese haber una escena más adorable que Regina con un bebé. Bueno, quizá si en la escena hubiese un gatito… Emma siguió divagando en su mente mientras Belle continuaba la conversación.

\- La verdad es que Regina nos está siendo de mucha utilidad. No creo que Rumple y yo hubiésemos encontrado una solución tan rápido si ella no hubiese colaborado. Es cierto que al principio nos constó sudor y lágrimas que entendiera la situación, lo del brazalete sobre todo… - Emma dejó de escuchar en ese momento. Su mente vagó hasta el pequeño apartamento donde había dejado a Regina sola. Sola y dolida. Sabía perfectamente cómo debía sentirse en esos momentos. Se sentiría abandonada, igual que ella se había sentido tantas veces en su vida. Recordaba muy bien lo que le había dicho justo al salir y lo creía firmemente. Le confiaría su vida, lo haría con los ojos cerrados, sin el menos atisbo de duda. Tragó saliva. Necesitaba volver cuanto antes, sabía que tenía que regresar con ella.

De pronto una voz la sacó de su ensoñación.

\- ¿Y tú qué tal con ella, Robin? – Snow se volvió hacia él esperando su contestación y Emma de pronto parecía muy interesada en lo que tenía que ese hombre tuviera que decir.

Robin parecía nervioso e incómodo a la vez. – Bien, estamos bien – contestó evasivo.

Eso no sonaba nada bien y Emma tuvo que contenerse para no saltar de alegría, por lo visto algo no iba bien en el paraíso. Ella sabía que alegrarse por eso era mezquino, pero era lo único que tenía en ese momento y si estos pequeños instantes eran lo único que tenía, los iba a aprovechar. Por su parte, David la miraba con una mueca de ironía en la cara, aunque casi nadie le tuviese en cuenta, pocas cosas se le escapaban.

\- ¿Y vosotras, Emma? – Emma se volvió hacia su padre. - ¿Cómo está yendo la convivencia?

\- Pues… - Emma se lo pensó un poco. Lo cierto es que lo habían estado haciendo bastante bien estos días, aunque se hubiese puesto un poco raro todo el asunto desde la noche anterior. Sonrió abiertamente. – Pues la verdad es que estamos estupendamente. Nos compenetramos muy bien, hemos estado saliendo a la cripta para investigar y lo hemos pasado bien – Emma miró de reojo a Robin que fruncía el ceño y pensó que nadie tenía que saber que ella había sido más bien un estorbo para Regina que una ayuda. – No encontramos mucho allí, pero la verdad es que pasar tiempo juntas nos ha hecho bien, ahora estamos más… unidas, por decirlo de alguna manera. Cuando estamos en casa nos pasamos el día viendo películas o charlando mientras tomamos alguna copa.

Todos la miraban con un poco de envidia, sobre todo Robin, por llevar tan bien esa situación. Y en ese momento su padre hizo una pregunta por la que estaba segura de que le debía una cerveza.

\- Oye, ¿y cómo hacéis para dormir? – La pregunta la hizo con fingida preocupación, sabía perfectamente que el apartamento de Emma tenía un solo dormitorio, al igual que sabía cual era el arreglo que tenía con la reina. Pero Emma no desaprovechó la oportunidad y sonrió mientras le contestaba.

\- Pues en mi cama, es la única que hay. – Lo dijo como si nada, quitándole importancia. Pero Robin en cuanto la oyó se puso derecho y abrió la boca para protestar. Y antes de que pudiese decir palabra alguna, Rumple apareció en una nube de humo.

\- ¡Ya era hora! – Exclamó Snow impaciente.

\- Paciencia, querida, paciencia. – Contestó Rumple con una risita. – Déjenme al menos recobrar el aliento.

\- Al grano, Gold, que no tenemos todo el día. – Replicó Emma con desgana.

\- Vaya, a alguien se le están pegando las maneras de nuestra querida reina… - Dijo mientras la miraba de un modo que no le hizo ninguna gracia. Belle carraspeó y Rumple pareció centrarse de nuevo. – Bien, tengo el placer de informarles de que tengo el ultimo ingrediente para el antídoto y podremos tenerlo listo en menos de 48 horas. – Todos suspiraron aliviados.

\- Y, ¿cuál era ese ingrediente que faltaba? – Preguntó Emma por pura curiosidad.

\- Créeme, no quieres saberlo – y, por la mueca que hizo, a Emma le quedó claro que, efectivamente, no quería saberlo. – No obstante, sería mejor esperar a que acabe el plazo normal de la clonación para evitar desastres innecesarios. – Se volvieron hacia él de nuevo con el ceño fruncido. – Lo que quiero decir es que estamos casi al cien por cien seguros de que funcionará, pero… - Emma suspiró y se levantó llevándose las manos a la cabeza - Por qué arriesgarse innecesariamente, además… - hizo una pausa y miró a Emma a los ojos – Estamos disfrutando mucho con la compañía de la reina en nuestras vidas, ¿no?

Emma entrecerró los ojos al oír otra vez la insufrible risita. ¿Por qué Rumple siempre parecía saber algo que a los demás se les escapaba? Frustrada por todo lo que estaba pasando, agarró sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Supongo que nos veremos dentro de cuatro días. – Murmuró antes de salir de una forma demasiado brusca.

Tenía mil cosas en la cabeza. Por un lado, estaba conmocionada por hacer pasar por eso a Regina durante más tiempo, pero por otro, no podía evitar sentir algo burbujeando en su interior al pensar que pasarían más tiempo juntas en su casa. Negó con la cabeza ante estos pensamientos mientras se subía en el coche, pero justo antes de arrancar se le ocurrió que ya que estaba allí bien podía conseguir más ropa para su Regina.

Decidió esperar a que los demás salieran de la propiedad. Vio cómo sus padres se dirigían a su camioneta y cómo Robin se acercaba a ellos para pedirles que lo acercaran a la linde del bosque. Esperó un poco más hasta que se perdieron de vista y, suponiendo que Gold y Belle se habrían teletransportado, se dirigió hacia la mansión.

Una vez dentro subió las escaleras e intentó encontrar el dormitorio de Regina. Había más puertas de las que habría pensado en un principio, sabía que era una gran casa, pero no imaginó que tuviera tantos dormitorios. Abrió un par de puertas al azar y se sorprendió al encontrarlas vacías, nadie se había molestado en decorarlas, no había muebles, tan sólo en una de ellas había un par de cajas con la etiqueta "ropa vieja".

Siguió abriendo puertas y encontró lo que supuso que seria una habitación de invitados, aunque dudaba que alguien la hubiese utilizado alguna vez. La decoración era simple, una cama sin ropa, una mesita de noche con una lámpara y un pequeño armario de una puerta. En la siguiente puerta que probó suerte encontró la habitación de Henry con todas sus cosas intactas desde que se fue al campamento hacía ya casi dos semanas, gracias a dios todavía estaría un par más y tendrían tiempo de arreglar todo ese lío. Suspirando se dirigió hacia las últimas dos puertas que quedaban. Un rápido vistazo le mostró que una era claramente el cuarto de juego de Henry y la última, al fin, el dormitorio principal.

Al entrar se quedó con la boca abierta. Era mucho más grade de lo que había supuesto. Era un espacio abierto, sin muchos adornos, pero, aun así, muy Regina. Había dos puertas más dentro del dormitorio, la que daba a un baño igual de impresionante que el resto de la casa y la que daba a un nada modesto vestidor. Emma no pudo evitar pensar que toda esa casa era demasiado espacio para una sola persona, pero automáticamente pensó que para una reina que había vivido en castillos toda su vida aquello no sería nada, además… Ahora estaba Robin. Otra vez el nudo en el estómago.

Respiró hondo intentando borrar pensamientos que sabía que solamente le harían daño y se metió en el armario gigante de Regina. En cinco minutos tenía todo lo que necesitaba, incluida la ropa interior. Para ser sincera, esto último le había llevado cuatro de los cinco minutos, porque por mucho que quisiera no podía apartar de su mente la imagen de Regina usando todas aquellas prendas, teniendo en cuenta el tipo de lencería de alguna de ellas que bien superaban al conjunto que le había llevado por error esa misma mañana.

Estaba a punto de salir de allí de la mansión cuando una voz casi la hizo tirar todo lo que llevaba en las manos.

\- Bueno, bueno, pero si es nuestra querida Sheriff…

\- Rumple. – Contestó Emma en medio de un gruñido - ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?

\- Sabía que estabas aquí y pensé que quizá podríamos charlar tu y yo, querida.

\- No tengo nada más que hablar contigo. – Emma sabía que estaba siendo bastante brusca, Rumple no le había hecho nada, no últimamente al menos. Pero él simplemente ser rio con esa risita tan característica.

\- Muy bien, querida, entonces esto será un monologo. – Rumple se acercó un poco más y habló con voz queda. – He venido a advertirte. Algo ha cambiado, no puedo decir exactamente qué es, pero las cosas están cambiando. Sólo sé que tú, Emma Swan, eres la razón.

Emma abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le dio oportunidad. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Rumpelstiltskin había desaparecido.

Resopló ofuscada, ¿qué demonios habría querido decir ese diablillo a medio reformar? Maldiciendo interiormente salió por la puerta y se subió en el coche. Conforme fue conduciendo comprendió que no estaba preparada para volver a casa con Regina y aparcó en Granny's, una taza de chocolate seguro que le iría genial.

Belle iba de una habitación a otra buscando a su marido.

\- ¿Dónde demonios se habrá… ¡Ah! – No pudo evitar pegar un gritó al ver a Rumple aparecer de pronto justo a su lado. - ¡Pero no te rías! – Enfadada por la burla empezó a darle golpes en el brazo – Te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso. – A cada palabra se llevaba un porrazo con un libro.

\- Vale, vale. Lo siento, de verdad. – Belle lo miró con el ceño fruncido no creyéndose ni una sola palabra.

\- Llevo un rato buscándote, ¿dónde te habías metido?

\- Tenía ciertos… asuntos. – Rumplestiltskin quiso hacerse el interesante, pero por la mirada que le echó su mujer, sabía que con ella no funcionaría – Está bien – Suspiró – Te lo contaré.

Belle simplemente sonrió y se puso a hacer té mientras oía lo que Rumple tenía que contarle.

\- ¡Emma! – La voz de Ruby la sobresaltó. - ¿Qué haces ahí parada?

Emma no se había dado cuenta, pero llevaba un rato parada frente al restaurante. Llevaba un rato pensando en toda la situación y estaba llegando a la conclusión de que no iba a salir viva de ella. Por muy melodramático que sonase, pasar tanto tiempo con Regina la acabaría matando. Y lo peor es que el motivo no era estar con ella sino precisamente qué haría cuando se fuera. Tan sólo pensar en que volvería a casa sola le revolvía el estómago. Parpadeó varias veces antes de volver a la realidad.

\- Hola, Ruby. – Intentó una sonrisa, pero apenas si le salió una mueca extraña. – Venía a tomar algo, ¿un chocolate quizá?

Ruby la miró de arriba abajo. – Vaya, más bien parece que necesites algo más fuerte. – La agarró del brazo y comenzó a guiarla hacia dentro. – Venga, anda. Granny acaba de hacer limonada y seguro que podemos convertirla en algo más interesante.

Emma negó con la cabeza divertida, pero se dejó hacer. Llegaron hasta el final del bar, quedando bastante alejadas de todo el barullo. Mientras Emma se sentaba Ruby se acercó a la barra y trajo con ella una jarra y dos vasos.

\- Muy bien – dijo Ruby con decisión – puedo ver perfectamente que te ocurre algo así que bebe un trago y desembucha.

\- No me apetece beber, Ruby. – Dijo Emma con expresión abatida.

\- Tranquila, es limonada, no lleva alcohol. – Emma suspiró, pero bebió un buen trago. La verdad es que era verano y, aunque aquí no tuvieran los veranos más calurosos del mundo, era cierto que esto entraba mejor que una taza de chocolate caliente. - ¿Y bien? – Le insistió.

\- No es nada, Ruby. Simplemente estoy cansada…

\- Ya. – La camarera la miró escéptica. – Mira, Emma, te conozco desde hace mucho ya, puedes contarme lo que sea.

Emma la miró unos instantes a los ojos y su resistencia se fue aflojando.

\- Está bien… Creo… - Empezó a juguetear con el filo del vaso indecisa – Creo que tengo sentimientos por alguien. – Esperó unos segundos, pero Ruby no decía nada. Carraspeó. – Ya sabes, sentimientos románticos.

A fin se atrevió a mirarla a la cara. Ruby la estaba mirando con una expresión indescifrable, buscaba las palabras adecuadas para no lastimarla.

\- Y supongo que estás así de mal porque no son correspondidos, ¿no?

\- Sí. – Emma asintió con la cabeza levemente – Bueno, supongo que sí.

\- ¿Supones? ¿Cómo que supones?

\- Pues…

\- Le has preguntado, ¿no? Le habrás dicho como te sientes. – Ruby la miraba inquisitiva.

\- No exactamente.

\- ¡¿Qué quiere decir no exactamente?!

\- Pues eso, que no se lo he preguntado. – Ruby la miró como si estuviera loca.

\- Pero entonces, ¿cómo vas a saber si siente lo mismo que tú o no? – Emma suspiró.

\- Mira, Ruby, no es tan sencillo, ¿vale? No puedo llegar y decirle "mira, perdona creo que estoy enamorada de ti así que deberías dejar a tu alma gemela y fugarnos juntas al otro lado del mundo". – Resopló indignada al terminar la frase, pero no se dio cuenta de su desliz hasta que no volvió a mirar a Ruby.

Se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y se quedó mirando a Emma fijamente. Pero poco a poco en su cara de póker se fue colando sonrisilla. Emma sabía que estaba atando cabos y sintió cómo todo el color de su cara desaparecía.

\- ¿Fugaros juntas? – Emma tragó saliva – Juntas, tú y otra mujer. Juntas. – Emma estaba literalmente retorciéndose en su asiento y Ruby estaba intentado aguantar las ganas de reírse a carcajadas. – Ya veo… - Ruby se mordió el labio para no reír. - ¿Y tiene un alma gemela? Vaya, no es muy común.

\- Ruby, no –

\- Me pregunto quién podría ser… - Vio la sonrisa lobuna de Ruby y Emma supo que estaba perdida. Se llevó las manos a la cara y suspiró pesadamente. – Veamos, dame alguna pista, ¿es por casualidad morena? – Emma puso los ojos en blanco – Me lo tomaré como un sí, y eso elimina a muchas candidatas. – Ruby estaba disfrutando con esto. – Podemos descartar a tu madre, obviamente, y a Mulán, que, aunque es muy buen partido, no tiene un alma gemela… Vaya, creo que necesito más datos… - Ruby puso una mueca de pena fingida y Emma se limitó a beber de su vaso intentando ignorarla – Dime, por casualidad no compartiréis un hijo, ¿no?

Y en ese momento pasaron dos cosas al mismo tiempo, Emma se atragantó con el trago de limonada y Ruby rompió en carcajadas tan escandalosas que todo el mundo se volvió a mirarla.

Les costó un rato volver a la normalidad. A Emma dejar de toser y a Ruby dejar de reír, pero cuando consiguieron calmarse Ruby pudo fijarse en que a Emma no le estaba divirtiendo aquello en absoluto.

\- Oye, perdóname, no quería que te sintieras mal. – Emma suspiró por enésima vez y se encogió de hombros.

\- No tiene importancia, Ruby, no es como si pudiera cambiar algo.

\- ¿Sabes? Si te sirve de algo, no creo que él sea su alma gemela. – Emma la miró a los ojos. Ruby parecía muy convencida de lo que decía.

\- Pero, aunque no lo fuera, Ruby, no tengo ninguna posibilidad.

\- ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?

\- Porque, para empezar, que yo sepa a Regina no le gustan las mujeres. – Dijo Emma echándose hacia atrás y cruzándose de brazos, con la pose del argumento definitivo. Pero Ruby se la quedo mirando con las cejas levantadas y comenzó a reírse suavemente. - ¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes? – Le preguntó Emma.

\- ¿Qué tu sepas? Bueno, pues parece que hay muchas cosas que no sabes. ¿Te suena el nombre de Maléfica? – Emma la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¡¿En serio?! – La voz le salió una octava más alta de la cuenta.

\- ¿Y recuerdas a la rubia que trabaja en la alcaldía, la ayudante de su secretaria? – Emma la miraba boquiabierta. – Vamos, Emma, no puedo creer que no lo supieras. No era ningún secreto en el Bosque Encantado que a la reina nunca le importó quien entrase en su cama mientras que la mantuviese caliente. Eso sí, tenía una clara preferencia por las rubias… - Terminó la frase con un guiño y se rio de la cara que se le había quedado a Emma.

\- Pero… Pero…

\- Mira, creo que deberías replantearte tu situación. – Ruby miró a Emma que tenía la mirada perdida. – ¿Qué tal si comemos algo y hablamos de esto tranquilamente?

\- ¿Comer? ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó Emma alarmada.

\- Pues las tres y media de la tarde. – Dijo Ruby como si fuera obvio.

\- ¡Oh, mierda, Regina! – Emma se maldijo así misma, Regina llevaba un montón de horas sola en el apartamento.

Ruby la miró desconcertada. Pero antes de que pudiera pedir explicaciones Emma se levantó corriendo y desapareció por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo.

\- Me va a matar. Me va a matar. – Emma no dejaba de murmurar para sí misma mientras conducía a toda velocidad hasta su casa.

Iba practicando excusas creíbles que no fuesen que se había quedado charlando con una amiga en un bar mientras ella se moría de asco en ese apartamento. Abrió a toda prisa la puerta y antes de entrar respiró hondo, sabiendo que probablemente le esperaba una discusión al otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¿Regina? – La llamó nada más entrar. - ¡Regina! – La llamó un poco más fuerte por si estaba en el piso de arriba. – Regina, ¿dónde–

Entonces la vio. Casi se le para el corazón. Allí estaba, tirada en el suelo cerca de la cocina. Se acercó corriendo, llamándola a gritos. - ¡Regina! ¡Regina, ¿qué ha pasado?! – Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, la reina estaba inconsciente. Se acercó y la cogió en sus brazos – ¡Vamos, Regina, despierta!

Y entonces se dio cuenta, había sangre por todas partes. Emma empezó a ponerse como loca, ¿de dónde salía toda esa sangre? Hasta que lo vio, un profundo corte en su brazo izquierdo… justo por encima del brazalete.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No me matéis por dejarlo ahí... xD**

 **Dejadme saber si os ha gustado el capítulo o cualquier amenaza de muerte o lo que sea. Jajajaj**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Besos,**

 **S.**


	6. Día 3 (3)

**¡Buenas! Siento haberos dejado tanto tiempo sin subir nada, pero la verdad es que en mi poco tiempo libre me he entretenido leyendo otro fic, que por cierto, no es la primera vez que leo... Bueno, el caso es que este capítulo va a ser mucho más corto que los anteriores, básicamente porque es lo último que me queda escrito (a ordenador) y he pensado en subirlo ya, para sacaros de dudas (o no).**

 **Espero poder actualizar este fin de semana, aunque no prometo nada porque mañana me toca turno doble en el trabajo T.T**

 **Y sin más os dejo el capítulo 6! :D**

* * *

 ** _Unas horas antes…_**

\- Te confiaría mi vida.

Las palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza. Regina se sentía incapaz de apartar la vista de la puerta por la que acababa de salir Emma. "¿Iba en serio?" Sintió un escalofrío recorrerla de arriba abajo. "¿Por qué iba a decirlo si no fuera cierto? Bueno, podría decirlo simplemente para intentar calmarme. Pero, por otra parte, Emma no es de las que mentirían con algo así… ¿no?"

Regina se llevó las manos a la cara y se frotó con frustración.

\- ¡Dios! ¿Por qué es tan complicada? – Suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá.

Sus pensamientos siguieron vagando alrededor de Emma. "¿Por qué es así? ¿Por qué es así conmigo? Me mira y me habla de una forma… como si de verdad le preocupase lo que soy, lo que siento…" Apretó el cojín que tenía entre los brazos. Estas cosas eran las que más la confundían, podía manejar que la trataran con odio o con miedo, incluso se estaba acostumbrando que alguno de los idiotas del pueblo la tratase con algo parecido a la amabilidad, pero Emma… Con Emma era diferente, ella sabía quién había sido, la había visto como la Reina Malvada, y, sin embargo, lo que le preocupaba era quién era ella en ese mismo momento, le preocupaba Regina.

Sin realmente pretenderlo, repasó todos los momentos con Emma, todo lo que había hecho por ella, lo que habían hecho la una por la otra. Sus peleas, sus conversaciones, el tiempo que compartían con Henry… Empezó a sentir como sus recuerdos calentaban su corazón y una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro. E inevitablemente empezó a compararla con Robin. Sabía que no debía hacer eso, para empezar, estaba mal, pero lo que más le preocupaba era quién saldría ganado en la comparación. "Son tan diferentes…" Regina sacudió la cabeza intentando despejar sus ideas, pero ya era imposible. Sabía que Robin era valiente, que haría cualquier cosa por su hijo, por ejemplo. Pero no podía verlo haciendo lo que hacía Emma, lo que había hecho por ella, por todo el pueblo. Robin era sobreprotector y la mayoría de las veces desaprobaba lo que hacía, Emma la seguía en sus aventuras guardándole las espaldas y estaba ahí para ella si la necesitaba. Él era siempre correcto y amable. Ella era pasional y a veces torpe. Él tenía un código del deber. Ella hacía lo que le pedía el corazón. Él pasó de odiarla a ser su alma gemela por un tatuaje y una profecía. Ellas se conocieron poco a poco, pasaron por multitud de cosas juntas, cosas que las unieron, ellas pasaron del odio a… a lo que sea que fueran ahora. Robin decía amarla y Emma… Emma… Emma… Ella la nunca la ha dejado de lado, la ha puesto siempre en primer lugar, incluso aunque haya tenido que enfrentarse a sus propios padres, ella ha sido la única que la ha defendido de los dos idiotas y de cualquiera que se atreviese a insultarla, se ha puesto de su parte porque creía en ella y no porque tuviera que hacerlo. Además, si Emma fuera su alma gemela, ella-

Regina se levanta de golpe frenando esa línea de pensamiento. "¡Joder, Regina!" Se maldice así misma y busca desesperadamente algo que la mantenga ocupada.

Y lo consiguió, durante aproximadamente una hora. Una de las cosas que le permitía dejar la mente en blanco era el trabajo, ya fuera físico o mental. Decidió limpiar la casa entera, limpió el polvo, hizo la cama, la colada e incluso el baño. Satisfecha miró el reloj, pero tan sólo había pasado una hora. "¡Mierda! Supongo que es lo que tiene estar acostumbrada a una casa mucho más grande."

Con un suspiro volvió a sentarse en el sofá. No sabía estar ociosa, su mente burbujeaba con ganas de hacer algo, pero lamentablemente no podía ni trabajar ni salir a la calle, así que decidió ver que ponían en la televisión.

Para Regina el reloj no avanzaba, apenas si era la una de la tarde, pero después de haber estado cotilleando un buen rato había encontrado una botella de vino tinto caro con muy buena pinta y se sirvió una copa mientras ponía otro capítulo de una absurda sitcom en Netflix.

Tres, cuatro o cinco copas después, Regina estaba desesperada. Desesperada y un poco borracha. Quizá "un poco" no fuera la expresión adecuada. Hastiada de estar ahí tirada se levantó como pudo, maldiciéndose así misma por estar borracha a medio día y, encima, haberse bebido ella sola una botella de vino prácticamente entera.

Se puso a pasear con la esperanza de que se le pasase un poco y mientras tanto empezó a curiosear las pocas estanterías que tenía en Emma en su salón. Sorprendentemente había bastantes objetos de decoración, aunque por los cursis que eran, Regina supo inmediatamente que eso había sido cosa de Snow. Paseó la vista por los libros encontrando algunos bastante interesante. Se fue fijando también en las fotos que había, casi todas eran recientes, Emma salía con sus padres, con Henry, no parecía que hubiese ninguna foto del "antes". Pero entonces se detuvo delante de un marco. En la foto solamente aparecía Emma, parecía algo antigua, pero no debía haber sido mucho antes de que llegara a Storybrooke, no debía de tener más de cinco o seis años. Emma llevaba el mismo peinado que cuando llegó al pueblo, quizás algo más corto que cuando se vieron por primera vez.

La foto parecía estar tomada después de haber ganado una competición deportiva, una carrera tal vez. Emma llevaba colgada una medalla de oro al cuello, sonreía y se la veía realmente satisfecha de sí misma. Llevaba lo que parecía ropa deportiva profesional, si es que a eso se le podía llamar ropa. Regina no pudo evitar repasar con sus dedos la imagen de Emma, no podía dejar de mirar su muy bien forma cuerpo. Y como para dejar de hacerlo. Emma vestía un top deportivo que dejaba sus brazos y su abdomen a la vista de todos, y unos shorts de competición que acentuaban sus ya de por sí larguísimas piernas.

Con un suspiro, Regina dejó la fotografía en su sitio y volvió a deambular por la casa perdida en sus pensamientos. Aunque más bien se encontraba perdida en Emma. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, pero, por suerte o por desgracias, llevaba encima las suficientes copas de vino como para dejar de reprocharse sus pensamientos errantes. Era cierto que tenía una gran debilidad por las rubias, pero tenía que admitir que era esa rubia en especial la que la estaba volviendo loca. A su mente volvían una y otra vez imágenes de Emma, sobre todo de sus ojos, de la forma en la que la miró esa misma mañana, casi salvaje. Si tan sólo hubiese dado un paso más…

Un escalofrío le subió por la espalda. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella de esa forma. No estaba bien. Era la madre de su hijo, la hija de la que había sido su mayor enemiga, era su amiga… o algo por el estilo. Y, además, ella tenía un amor verdadero, un alma gemela. Uno que estaba encargándose de cuidar a otra Regina, uno que estaba esperando una hija de su propia hermana.

\- ¡Aagg! – Regina gritó de frustración e intentó lanzar una bola de fuego. Por supuesto no ocurrió nada. Sentía la rabia burbujear en su interior. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y rebuscó por los cajones hasta encontrar el cuchillo más grande que había. Si hubiese estado sobria o quizá más calmada, habría comprendido que lo que pensaba hacer era inútil, pero en aquel momento le parecía la idea más lógica para deshacerse del brazalete.

Aun con la copa de vino medio llena en una mano, intentó cortarlo metiéndolo entre el propio brazalete y su piel. Pero al sentir como el cuchillo le arañaba el brazo instintivamente soltó la copa que sujetaba, derramando el vino y haciéndose añicos a sus pies. Al ver el desastre intentó quitar el cuchillo del brazalete, pero pisó el vino y se resbaló. Pudo sentir cómo el cuchillo que aún sujetaba con la mano derecha le cortaba la piel al realizar un movimiento brusco, pero antes de llegar a sentir dolor un fuerte golpe en la cabeza la hizo perder el conocimiento.

* * *

\- ¡Regina! ¡Regina, ¿qué ha pasado?! – Emma estaba sentía el corazón a mil por hora al ver que Regina no contestaba – ¡Vamos, Regina, despierta!

Emma la zarandeó suavemente pero no conseguía ninguna reacción. Buscó a tientas para tomarle el pulso y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba todo lleno de sangre. Empezó a buscar como loca de dónde salía tanta sangre hasta que se fijó en la herida del brazo.

\- Mierda, Regina, ¿qué has hecho? ¡¿Qué has hecho?! – Emma intentó tapar el corte con sus manos para que dejara de salir sangre. Pero no sabía qué hacer, no podía pensar con claridad. Necesitaban un médico. Y aun temblando de arriba abajo, Emma intentó dejar la mente en blanco el tiempo suficiente como para transportarlas al hospital.

\- ¡Socorro! ¡Necesitamos ayuda! – Emma, arrodillada y con Regina en brazos, apareció en medio del hospital dejando a todos atónitos. - ¡¿Qué miráis?! ¡Haced algo!

Las enfermeras tardaron un poco en recobrarse del shock y, mientras se acercaban a ellas, apareció el doctor Whale con una camilla. Subieron rápidamente a Regina, pero Emma se negaba a dejarla ir.

\- Sheriff, tranquilícese, por favor, tenemos que llevárnosla. – Dijo el doctor intentando apartarla. Pero Emma estaba totalmente histérica, había perdido el control. Whale no tuvo más remedio que llamar al guardia de seguridad y a dos enfermeros. – Sujetadla. Lleváosla a la sala de espera.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Soltadme! – Emma se retorcía entre los brazos de tres hombres lo suficientemente fuertes como para parar a un toro. No supo cuando empezaron a caer sus lágrimas, pero se dio cuenta de que lloraba cuando tuvo la visión acuosa de Regina alejándose a través de una puerta rodeada de batas blancas. - ¡Regina! ¡REGINA! – Con un grito desgarrador, Emma sintió como una fuerza salía de ella. Y de pronto, con un fogonazo blanco que parecía provenir de su interior, una honda de energía salió disparada desde su propio cuerpo lanzando por los aires a cualquier cosa estuviese alrededor.

Emma vio aquella luz blanca y, luego, oscuridad.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Está bien? ¿Podéis quitarme las maldiciones que me habéis echado ya? Jajajaj**

 **Me encantan vuestros comentarios, muy fan de lo de "el ambientador de pino", xD**

 **Pues eso, que cuantos más comentarios veo más ganas de seguir escribiendo me entran, así que animaos a dejar opiniones (o a avisarme si hay algún error, que con lo despistada que soy igual se me cuela algo).**

 **Pues nada, nos leemos pronto!**

 **Besos.**

 **S.**


	7. Día 4 (1)

**Hola! Ya he vuelto con el siguiente capítulo, ¿me habéis echado de menos?**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Espero que os guste este cap. :D (Y disculpad los posibles errores)**

* * *

Emma despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No sabía dónde estaba, se sentía desorientada y, por un momento, no veía nada más que la oscuridad que la envolvía. Debía de ser más de media noche o de madrugada. Por la ventana entraba algo de luz gracias a la luna llena. Poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraron a la falta de luz y pudo ver en la penumbra los cables que tenía por todo el cuerpo. Sin duda estaba en un hospital. Pero ¿por qué…? Sus pensamientos se pararon en seco cuando al mirar alrededor vio a alguien en una cama justo a su lado. Regina. "¡Oh dios mío, Regina!" De pronto, su cabeza se llenó de imágenes de lo ocurrido en un torbellino de recuerdos y, como una loca, comenzó a deshacerse desesperadamente de la vía y los cables que la retenían, sin percatarse siquiera del pitido enloquecedor que provenía de una de las máquinas.

Libre ya de cualquier impedimento, se lanzó prácticamente sobre la cama de Regina. – Regina. Regina, por favor, despierta. – La zarandeó suavemente intentando despertarla. Viendo que no abría los ojos empezó a pasar sus manos por sus brazos y su cuerpo en busca de heridas, mientras no dejaba de pronunciar su nombre en un susurro ya casi imperceptible.

Emma ignoraba el pitido ensordecedor de la máquina a la que había estado conectada, pero una de las enfermeras de guardia, alertada por el ruido, llegó corriendo a la habitación. Rápidamente, al ver a Emma, se volvió hacia fuera y gritó al resto del personal que avisaran al doctor Whale. Cuando el doctor llegó, encontró a la enfermera forcejeando con Emma, intentando que volviera a su cama, pero se resistía a abandonar a Regina, aunque solo fuese para tumbarse a tres metros de ella. Simplemente no podía. Whale suspiró ante la escena.

\- Por favor, Martha, déjenos. Ya me encargo yo de la situación. – La enfermera suspiró aliviada y se marchó contenta de librarse de aquel problema. Una vez solos, el doctor Whale cerró la puerta y se dirigió a Emma que continuaba frenética junto a Regina.

\- Sheriff. – Whale la llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. – Emma. Emma escúcheme, por favor. – Siguió intentándolo en vano durante unos instantes más.

\- Mire, Emma, - el doctor la agarró de un brazo con fuerza y la obligó a mirarlo – si no se tranquiliza tendré que sedarla. Usted decide. – Emma parpadeó confusa y consiguió reaccionar ante el dolor de la fuerza de su agarre.

\- ¡¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Qué le pasa a Regina, por qué no despierta?! – Emma empezó a atosigar al médico con preguntas.

\- Emma, ven, siéntate. – Reticente, ella hizo caso a lo que le pedía y acercó una silla junto a la cama de Regina para no tener que alejarse de ella. – El corte del brazo no fue gran cosa realmente, es un corte feo y aparatoso, pero para nada profundo.

\- ¿Y toda la sangre? – Preguntó Emma. – Había muchísima por todas partes, y cristales y…

\- Las manchas de su ropa eran vino tinto en su mayoría, es cierto que ha perdido sangre, pero nada preocupante, no ha sido necesario hacerle ninguna transfusión. En lo que ha eso respecta, está como una rosa. – Emma sostuvo el aire que estaba conteniendo, por un momento se relajó aliviada, hasta que volvió a mirar al doctor Whale confusa.

\- Y entonces, ¿por qué no se despierta?

\- Parece ser que sufrió una caída y se golpeó en la cabeza con bastante fuerza.

\- Y eso… - Emma tragó saliva y buscó la mano de Regina - ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

\- Le hemos hecho algunas pruebas y hemos visto que tiene un hematoma. Afortunadamente, no es muy grande, así que esperamos que se reabsorba por sí solo. – Al decir esto, Whale torció el gesto y Emma supo que algo no andaba del todo bien.

\- ¿Pero? – Whale suspiró. – Dígame doctor, cual es el problema.

\- El problema es que el hematoma está en una zona de muy difícil acceso, una operación no sería factible. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que Regina despierte en las próximas 24 horas.

Emma se queda mirando fijamente sus manos. En un momento dado las había juntado en su regazo y ahora las tenía cerradas en sendos puños que temblaban de rabia.

\- Largo. – Fue apenas un susurró. Por un momento Whale no reaccionó. – ¡Lárguese de aquí! ¿Es que no me ha oído? ¡Fuera! – Emma fue hasta la puerta y la abrió de par en par prácticamente empujando al doctor fuera de la habitación. - ¡Inútil! – Gritó dando un portazo lleno de rabia.

Temblando como estaba volvió junto a Regina. Se quedó observándola durante unos minutos hasta que por fin se calmó y le agarró la mano de nuevo. No pudo evitar entonces que sus lágrimas se derramaran sin permiso, lo estaba llorando todo, su miedo, su frustración, su dolor, su rabia, su amor…

\- ¿Por qué has hecho esto, Regina? – Emma repetía esto una y otra vez mientras acariciaba con los dedos su mano y con la otra le rozaba la mejilla en una delicada caricia. Pero mientras acariciaba su mano se percató del objeto infame que aún descansaba sobre su antebrazo. El maldito brazalete seguía ahí, incluso con la venda. Alguien debía haberlo puesto después de curarle la herida, sin duda Whale tenía que saber algo, si no, no sería lógico que hubiese permitido que permaneciese con eso puesto en su estado. Esto era francamente ridículo.

Sentía la rabia inundar su cuerpo de nuevo. Respiró hondo y separó con cuidado el brazalete de su brazo para no hacerle daño en la herida. Y una vez lo tenía en la mano, sintió la ira acumulándose en su pecho hasta tal punto que lo lanzó contra la pared con un grito de rabia.

Se quedó allí durante un tiempo indefinido. Solamente sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora y sin saber qué hacer. Todo ha sido culpa del maldito brazalete, eso era lo único que tenía claro, pero qué podía hacer… Volvió a mirar a Regina, esperando que ella le diese la solución, como tantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado, esperando que le señalase lo obvio, lo que se le estaba escapando, como hacía siempre en sus clases de magia… De pronto algo se iluminó en su cabeza.

\- Tengo idea. – Se acercó y le acarició la mejilla mientras le hablaba al oído – Tranquila, tú preocúpate de despertar, que yo arreglaré el resto.

Un instante después, desaparece envuelta en humo, no sin antes llevarse con ella el brazalete.

* * *

Por mucho que lo intentaba, Emma no podía aparecerse dentro de la tienda del Sr Gold. Siempre terminaba rebotando inevitablemente contra la puerta. Debía de ser un sistema de protección contramágica. Afortunadamente, todos sus años de delincuencia juvenil habían dado sus frutos convirtiéndola en una experta a la hora de forzar cerraduras.

Cinco minutos después, Emma irrumpió en la tienda como si fueran las cuatro de la tarde, en vez de las cuatro de la mañana. Por unos instantes, se quedó en medio de la estancia mirando a su alrededor y esperando a que sonase alguna alarma. Pero no ocurrió nada, no se encendieron las luces, ni sonó ninguna alerta. Obviamente Gold no necesitaba una alarma. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, sería tan estúpido de intentar robarle al Oscuro? Pues, al parecer, Emma Swan.

Algo más tranquila, empezó a deambular por el lugar buscando algo en particular. Una poción. La recordaba perfectamente. Tenía un color llamativo, difícil de olvidar, un verde esmeralda muy poco común. Sabía de su existencia gracias a una de las clases de Regina y, según la propia reina, era una poción muy peligrosa en las manos equivocadas, (manos como las de Emma, se encargó de remarcar con ironía), y por lo tanto decidió deshacerse de ella. En caso de que algún día la necesitase, ya se encargaría de volver a mezclarla. Esta poción absorbía toda la magia de cualquier persona o cosa que tocase, haciendo que se desprendiera de ella. En las personas cuya magia era innata, tenía un efecto temporal, aunque eso sí, muy perjudicial, pero para los objetos encantados no había vuelta atrás.

Así que allí estaba Emma, en medio de un montón de trastos inclasificables, intentando encontrar una poción que robarle al mismísimo Rumplestiltskin. Estuvo rebuscando entre viejos cachivaches de dudosa utilidad durante casi una hora, totalmente ajena al hecho de estar siendo observada. Pero, tan concentrada estaba en su infructuosa búsqueda, que le pasó totalmente desapercibido el pequeño destello de magia en el que apareció un pequeño frasco al otro lado de la habitación en cuyo interior parecía contener una sustancia verde espesa.

A punto estaba de darse por vencida cuando le pareció ver algo en una de las estanterías. Juraría que había mirado ahí varias veces, pero ahí estaba, junto con otros frascos, la poción que andaba buscando. Sin perder más tiempo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, vertió la totalidad del frasco sobre el brazalete y se alejó un poco para evitar cualquier posible daño colateral. Tal y como le había explicado Regina, la poción hizo que el objeto brillara hasta que fue imposible mirarlo directamente y Emma tuvo que apartar la vista hasta que comenzó a disminuir la intensidad del resplandor.

Se quedó unos instantes mirando el brazalete sobre el mostrador, esperando a ver si sucedía algo más. Pero ya había acabado todo y, si lo había hecho bien, ese brazalete ya no poseía ninguna propiedad mágica. Respiró hondo más relajada e hizo desaparecer el frasco vacío para ocultar pruebas justo antes de transportarse ella misma de vuelta al hospital.

De nuevo en la habitación de Regina, Emma volvió a ocupar su lugar junto a su cama. Era consciente de que tenía una cama para ella justo al lado, pero se veía incapaz de alejarse de Regina más de lo necesario. Con un suspiro volvió a colocar el brazalete en su sitio y se acomodó, dispuesta a esperar ahí a que despertara.

Emma no podía evitar observarla. Parecía tan serena, tan despreocupada. Era tan hermosa que apenas podía respirar. Había algo que la hacía querer acercase a ella, algo demasiado fuerte como para luchar, así que se rindió a la evidencia y volvió a sujetarle la mano. Su contacto la calmaba, su piel caliente la reconfortaba, le recordaba que seguía viva. Emma seguía observándola, pero sentía que le algo le faltaba. Repasó sus rasgos perfectos. Sus labios, nada más pensar en ellos la hacia relamerse los suyos, con esa cicatriz que en lugar de estropear nada, creaba un conjunto de lo más sexy que le provocaba ganas de repasarlo uno y mil veces con su propia lengua. A estas alturas era absurdo negar la fuerte atracción física que sentía por Regina.

Consiguió apartar la vista de sus labios y continuó subiendo por su rostro hasta dar con su nariz. Era bonita, es cierto, pero Emma no podía evitar pensar en todas esas veces que Regina encontraba algo desagradable, cada vez que se encontraba con las hadas, o cada vez que Emma le hacia un cumplido, en todas esas veces que Regina arrugaba la nariz de una forma demasiado adorable, tanto que Emma se encontró sonriendo en el recuerdo. Igual no sólo era atracción física…

Pero su sonrisa desapareció de sus labios en el momento en el que continuó observando a Regina. Había llegado a sus ojos. No podría describir con palabras la sensación de vacío que le provocaba imaginar no volver a verlos, sentía tal desesperación en ese momento que las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos sin remedio.

\- Regina. Regina, por favor, despierta. – Emma se inclinó sobre ella, muy cerca de su rostro y las lágrimas cayendo sobre su cuerpo inerte. – Por favor, te lo suplico, despierta. – Comenzó a acariciarle el rostro y no pudo evitar dejar un suave beso sobre su mejilla. – Regina, escúchame, tienes que despertar. No es una opción no hacerlo. No puedo hacer esto sin ti. No puedo criar a Henry yo sola, no puedo defender este estúpido pueblo sin ti. ¿Me oyes? Te necesito, Regina. – Para Emma la única Regina que existía en el mundo, la única que de verdad importaba, la verdadera Regina, era la que estaba ahí tendida y el simple hecho de pensar en perderla, en perder a su Regina, era simple y llanamente insoportable. – ¿No lo entiendes? ¿Es que no lo ves? No puedo perderte… - Emma se debatía entre sollozos, sabía qué había en su corazón, sabía a quién pertenecía y por mucho que intentase negarlo la realidad no cambiaría. Así que este era el mejor, si no, el único momento, en el que tendría oportunidad de liberar el peso que llevaba. – Regina, yo te quiero. Tienes que despertar. ¿Te enteras? Te quiero. Ahora es el momento en el que despiertas y me cruzas la cara por el atrevimiento. ¿Me oyes? Te quiero. Te quiero. – Emma siguió sollozando en su almohada, se sentía desconsolada. – Mira, Regina, si es necesario me apartaré, ¿de acuerdo? Si es lo que quieres, me iré, te dejaré ir con él, pero por favor, por favor, hazlo por Henry y por mí, y si no por mí, por Él. Pero vuelve, vuelve con nosotros, por favor…

Y allí estaba Emma, con medio cuerpo tendido sobre Regina, llorando en su hombro, hasta que finalmente cayó rendida por el cansancio.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejadme saber vuestra opinión! Aun así espero que os haya gustado :D**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Besos,**

 **S.**


	8. Día 4 (2)

**Hola, siento mucho no haber actualizado antes.**

 **Bloqueo más trabajo más vida igual a shit happens xD**

 **Bueno, espero que (si aún seguís este fic) os guste este cap. :)**

* * *

Y allí estaba Emma, con medio cuerpo tendido sobre Regina, llorando en su hombro, hasta que finalmente cayó rendida por el cansancio. Y para sorpresa de todos, un par de horas después del amanecer, Regina abrió los ojos.

Lo primero que sintió al despertar fue una sensación de agobio, algo estaba haciendo que le costase respirar. Estaba confusa. Miró alrededor sin ver mucho en realidad. ¿Estaba en un hospital? ¿Qué le había pasado? No podía pensar con claridad, seguía desorientada. No fue hasta que intentó moverse, cuando descubrió parte del problema. "Bueno, al menos ya sé porqué no puedo apenas respirar – pensó Regina – tengo media tonelada rubia encima."

Pero, a pesar del tono irónico de sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola. Su mente se iba aclarando poco a poco, pero, sin embargo, ella solo podía pensar en la forma en la que Emma le sujetaba la mano. Era obvio que llevaba tanto tiempo allí que se había quedado dormida sobre ella. Ante este pensamiento, el corazón de Regina se saltó un latido, pero rápidamente se deshizo de cualquier pensamiento errante, al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que hacían las amigas, ¿no?

Con un suspiro levantó la vista de sus manos unidas. Sin quererlo, o más bien sin ser completamente consciente de ello, había comenzado a acariciar suavemente la mano que, aun dormida, se aferraba a ella con fuerza.

Quizá fuera esa caricia, o el cambio en la respiración de Regina, lo que despertó a Emma. Al darse cuenta de su postura se enderezó poco a poco algo azorada. Dirigió su mirada hacia Regina y fue entonces cuando se quedó sin aliento. Unos enormes ojos miraban directamente a los suyos y, sin que pudiera evitarlo, una sonrisa fue abriéndose camino en su rostro. Regina no pudo menos que imitarla y de pronto se vio en vuelta en una maraña de pelo rubio y estrujada entre sus brazos.

Emma se lanzó sobre ella, la necesidad de contacto le había podido, tenía que sentir con sus propias manos que estaba viva. La sostuvo con fuerza durante un largo rato.

\- No sabes el miedo que he pasado. – Su voz era apenas un susurro. – No tienes ni idea de lo que… - Era incapaz de terminar la frase. Regina, por su parte, se hundió en aquel abrazo, lentamente rodeó a Emma con sus brazos y aspiró ese aroma que se había convertido en algo tan familiar.

De mala gana, Emma se retiró del abrazo antes de que se volviera incómodo y Regina sintió la pérdida de inmediato. Quería volver a la seguridad de sus brazos, era absurdo como su cuerpo clamaba por estar cerca de ella. Regina no entendía esta necesidad repentina, no era como si ella sintiese algo por Emma…

Un carraspeo la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? – Regina pensó por unos instantes y negó con la cabeza – Bueno, el doctor dijo que te diste un buen golpe. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó? – Regina volvió a negar lentamente con la cabeza y Emma frunció el ceño. – Regina, ¿puedes hablar? ¿O el hematoma te ha afectado al cerebro?

\- Idiota. – Emma sonrió y Regina se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco, aunque escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Emma empezó a relatarle lo ocurrido y, mientras hablaba, Regina podía ver la preocupación y el miedo que había sentido reflejados en su rostro y en su voz.

\- Dime, Regina. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué era lo que intentabas hacer? – La mente de Regina se había ido despejando y sus recuerdos, aunque algo borrosos, habían vuelto. Así que, al pensar en lo que había intentado hacer, sintió como se sonrojaba, desde luego no había sido su idea más inteligente. Dejó su mirada vagar esquivando los ojos verdes que la miraban inquisitivos, hasta que se fijó en el brazalete de su mano. Lo observó con detenimiento durante unos instantes y frunció el ceño. Entonces su mirada se volvió hacia Emma que leyó perfectamente su desconcierto. Pero se limitó a mirarla con un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

\- Emma, ¿qué has–

Antes de poder terminar la frase el doctor Whale abrió repentinamente la puerta.

\- Buenos días, Emma, ¿qué tal…? – Se interrumpió de golpe al ver a Regina mirándolo desde la cama - ¡Vaya! Regina, está usted despierta. Qué agradable sorpresa.

\- ¿Sorpresa? – Emma preguntó con un tono sospechoso y Whale carraspeó incómodo.

\- Bueno, esperábamos que se despertara, pero, como ya le dije, fue un golpe muy aparatoso… En fin, si me permiten me gustaría hacerle algunas pruebas para ver si todo va bien. – Regina se limitó a asentir con la cabeza dando su consentimiento. – Emma, usted también debería hacerse las pruebas.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! – Las dos voces resonaron a la vez, una con indignación y la otra con preocupación. Emma y Regina se miraron un instante y sin poderlo evitar se sonrojaron levemente. Whale, que llevaba su mirada de una a otra, las miró con escepticismo.

\- Después del numerito de nuestra querida Sheriff algunos nos quedamos seriamente preocupados.

\- ¿Por eso estaba en la cama con todos esos cables? – Preguntó Emma.

\- ¿Cables? ¿Qué cables? – Regina miraba a Emma y al doctor de hito en hito. - ¡¿Puede alguien decirme que ocurrió de una vez?!

La propia Emma se sobresaltó ante el estallido de Regina, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tono protector de Regina.

\- No fue nada, tranquila, sólo me desmayé. – Emma apretó su mano en tono conciliador.

\- ¿No fue nada? – Preguntó Whale con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Llamas nada a provocar una explosión en mitad de una sala de espera? – Las dos mujeres se quedaron mirando al doctor boquiabiertas. – No me miréis así. Fue Emma, salió de ella, hubo un violento fogonazo de luz. Cuando pude ver qué había ocurrido encontré a dos de mis enfermeros tirados en el suelo, un guardia había atravesado una de las puertas de cristal, y dos o tres familiares de enfermos amontonados unos encima de otros. Resultado: dos costillas rotas, cortes y arañazos por cristales, un par de esguinces y unas cuantas personas traumatizadas. Yo ha eso no lo llamaría "nada". Y más aún teniendo en cuenta que estuviste más de doce horas inconsciente después de aquello.

\- ¡¿Doce horas?! – Regina se volvió hacia Emma acusándola con la mirada - ¡¿No crees que deberías habérmelo dicho?!

\- Pero ¿cuándo? Si te acabas de despertar, yo no he tenido–

\- Basta de excusas, señorita Swan.

\- ¡Pero…!

\- Está bien, señoras. – las interrumpió el doctor - ¿Qué tal si dejamos las discusiones de pareja para después y hacemos esos escáneres? – El comentario dejó a Regina y a Emma prácticamente en shock y Whale sonrió mientras se alejaba por la puerta. – Muy bien, enseguida vendrá una enfermera a acompañaros.

No les había dado tiempo a salir del aturdimiento provocado por el comentario del doctor cuando un torbellino de actividad se formó a su alrededor.

* * *

En menos de dos horas tuvieron los resultados, pero Whale se empeñó en repetir el escáner de Regina. Le parecía casi imposible que no quedase rastro alguno del hematoma. Aún así tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia de que había desparecido cuando recibió los segundos resultados.

\- Bueno, todo está correcto. Ambas están perfectamente. No tengo inconveniente en que se marchen, pero me gustaría que se quedaran en obser…

Whale dejó de hablar con un suspiro, sus últimas palabras habían sido en balde, en cuanto había pronunciado la palabra "perfectamente" las dos mujeres frente a él habían desaparecido en una nube de humo.

* * *

Aparecieron en el dormitorio de Emma prácticamente en la misma postura en la que estaban en el hospital. Regina sentada en la cama y Emma inclinada sobre ella cogiéndole la mano para transportarlas. Ninguna parecía querer moverse, tenían la mirada fija en la otra, pero ambas estaban perdidas en sus propios pensamientos. Finalmente, Emma dejó la mano de Regina y se incorporó mirando a su alrededor.

Al sentir que su mano dejaba la suya, Regina desvió la mirada hacia su muñeca.

\- Vaya, vaya. Parece que alguien se ha portado mal. – Regina intentó no esbozar una sonrisa, pero sus ojos la traicionaban.

\- No sé de qué me hablas… - Emma puso su mejor cara de inocencia ante la mirada divertida de Regina.

\- Ah, ¿no? – Regina se quitó la venda del brazo lentamente mostrando la piel impoluta, sin un solo rastro de la cicatriz que debería estar formándose. – ¿Ve esto, señorita Swan? – dijo arrastrando las palabras en ese tono que hacía que a Emma se le erizara todo el vello del cuerpo – Esto significa que… – Agitó la muñeca y su ropa de hospital fue remplazada por algo mucho más cómodo. – Mi magia ha vuelto. – Terminó la frase con una enorme sonrisa y Emma no pudo más que corresponderla. Y ante su atenta mirada, Regina se acomodó mejor entre las almohadas e inmediatamente hizo aparecer una tarrina de helado enorme y una cuchara.

Emma no le quitaba ojo de encima, no sabía si seguía en estado de shock, pero ver a Regina ahí en su cama tan tranquila, después de todo lo que había ocurrido hacía apenas 24 horas… De pronto fue sacada de sus pensamientos. Regina había empezado a comerse el helado y no pudo evitar gemir al probarlo, Emma sintió entonces como un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Regina la observaba de reojo, se daba cuenta de cómo la miraba y sin querer controlarse volvió gemir algo exageradamente. Emma estaba absorta en sus labios, la forma en la que pasaba la lengua por ellos hacía que le temblasen las rodillas.

De pronto, Regina hizo aparecer otra cuchara y se dirigió a Emma sacándola del trance.

\- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí, o vas a unirte a la fiesta? – No hizo falta que se lo repitiera dos veces, saltó sobre la cama y agarró una cucharada enorme de helado mientras Regina la miraba con una sonrisa y negaba con la cabeza.

Estuvieron recostadas comiendo helado en silencio durante bastante tiempo. Apenas se atrevían a mirarse. Aunque más bien era Emma la que no se atrevía, y sin embargo miraba a Regina de reojo cada cinco segundos como si sintiese la necesidad de comprobar que seguí allí. Regina, al ser consciente de esto, no podía más que sonreír lo más disimuladamente posible.

\- No me voy a ninguna parte.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – Preguntó Emma tomada por sorpresa.

\- Digo que no voy a desaparecer de pronto, así que deja de mirarme con carita de susto.

\- Yo no miro de ninguna forma… - Emma bajó la cabeza sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían levemente.

\- No, por supuesto. – Contestó Regina con la malicia pintada en su sonrisa. Emma puso los ojos en blanco ante la burla de Regina y decidió seguir comiendo helado.

Pero Regina tenia otra cosa en mente. Quería jugar, y quería jugar con Emma. Hasta hace poco no había sido consciente de cómo la miraba Emma, pero ahora no era algo que pasase desapercibido, Emma tenía ganas de ella y mentiría si dijese que no era mutuo. En otra situación quizá no hubiera intentado nada, se hubiera contenido, pero teniendo en cuenta su experiencia cercana a la muerte, pensó que era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y tenía intención de hacerlo de la forma que le reportara mayor diversión. Había decidido llevar a Emma hasta el límite.

Regina gimió. Pero no como ese suspiro que se escapa a veces cuando algo está delicioso. No. Regina gimió y sonó bajo, peligroso, provocativo y sensual, e hizo que Emma se girara de pronto para ver como deslizaba lentamente la cuchara entre sus labios. Por la mente de Emma parecía haber pasado un huracán, no podía formar pensamientos coherentes, se limitó a imitar el movimiento de Regina cuando se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior para capturar la gota de helado que intentaba escapar.

Regina volvió a gemir, pero esta vez se volvió para mirar a Emma a los ojos. La distancia que las separaba era apenas unos centímetros, después de todo estaban comiendo de la misma tarrina, estaban cerca por necesidad.

\- Delicioso, ¿no le parece, señorita Swan? – Su voz era una octava más baja de lo normal y Emma sintió todo su cuerpo temblar. No era capar de formar una frase así que se limitó a asentir y Regina suspiró teatralmente.

\- Hacía tanto que no probaba el helado… - Regina se mordió el labio sin apartar los ojos de los de Emma. - ¿Sabes? Me gusta la crema pastelera también, de hecho, en los últimos años solo he estado comiendo crema, pero… - en ese momento cogió helado con uno de sus dedos y se lo llevó a la boca chupándolo con delicadeza – Pero no es como el helado. El helado es dulce y refrescante al mismo tiempo – Emma no le quitaba los ojos de encima – Y aunque hay miles de sabores, mi favorito es el de vainilla – Regina miró a Emma a los ojos con intensidad – El helado de vainilla me trae recuerdos, como si estuviese en casa, me hace… sentir cosas… ¿Ve dónde quiero ir a parar, señorita Swan? – Emma tragó saliva – Y ahora que lo tengo delante, lo único en lo que puedo pensar es probarlo una y otra vez, podría estar comiendo todo el día… - Su voz era suave y melosa, tenía a Emma totalmente en trance, y por unos instantes dudó si Emma la estaba siguiendo, pero por la forma en la que veía latir su corazón en su cuello, se despejaron sus dudas. Se había ido acercando de forma imperceptible, había ido hipnotizando a su presa poco a poco. – Dígame, señorita Swan, ¿le gusta el helado…?

Emma sentía su cuerpo gravitar hacia Regina, la vio lamerse los labios y en un acto reflejo la imitó. Estaban tan cerca que casi podía sentir su cálido aliento. Sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas y Emma empezaba a sentirse mareada. Los ojos de ambas iban de la pupila a los labios, pero ninguna se atrevía a dar el paso. Regina sentía cosquillas en la punta de sus dedos de la expectación, su cuerpo entero ardía por tocarla. Emma, sin poder resistir ni un segundo más, respiró hondo para darse valor y se lanzó a capturar sus labios.

Pero justo antes de alcanzarla, la melodía infernal de un teléfono móvil las sobresaltó haciendo que Emma se levantara de la cama como un resorte para contestar.

Regina se quedó medio conmocionada, por decirlo de alguna forma, ante la situación que casi acababan de vivir. Situación, por otro lado, que ella misma había creado. Se había perdido en su propio juego, notaba su corazón latir a mil por hora y no era solamente por el susto. Se llevó la mano a los labios en un gesto inconsciente, Emma había estado a punto de besarla y ella se moría por que lo hubiera hecho. ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? ¿Era todo eso un error? Con la mirada perdida en el infinito a penas registró que Emma había salido precipitadamente de la habitación.

Emma bajó hasta la cocina siguiendo el ruido de su teléfono hasta que lo encontró tirado en el suelo junto al resto de sus cosas, justo donde las había dejado el día anterior. Cuando vio el nombre de su madre en la pantalla resopló con fuerza antes de descolgar.

\- ¡Emma! – Snow gritó al teléfono antes de que le diese tiempo a decir ni una sola palabra. - ¿Estás bien? Whale nos ha dicho que habías desaparecido del hospital de pronto. Deberías haberte quedado por si acaso y…

\- Para, mamá, para. – Snow calló inmediatamente y Emma sonrió, era el efecto de la palabra mágica. Cada vez que la llamaba "mamá" Snow se quedaba conmocionada y tardaba unos instantes en volver a ser ella misma. – Estamos bien. Nos hicieron pruebas y los resultados son normales, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

\- Ya lo sé, Whale nos ha dicho que lo de Regina ha sido casi un milagro – Emma puso los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto, siempre tenían que irle con el cuento a Blancanieves. ¿Qué fue de la confidencialidad médico-paciente? – Pero después de que nos llamara ayer nos quedamos muy preocupados. – Al escuchar esto último, Emma se quedó en silencio.

\- ¿Emma? ¿Sigues ahí?

\- ¿Lo sabíais desde ayer? – Emma formuló la pregunta en tono neutro, aunque lo que de verdad quería preguntar era: _¿lo sabíais desde ayer y ni siquiera os acercasteis al hospital?_

\- Pues… Sí – Snow hizo una pausa imaginando cómo podía sonar eso en la cabeza de su hija. – Emma, íbamos a ir, pero… Bueno, ya sabes, estaba Neal y Regina… Pensábamos ir hoy y–

\- Sí, por supuesto, no os preocupéis. – Emma la cortó antes de que siguiera balbuceando excusas. – No es necesario que vengáis, estamos perfectamente, de verdad, no es necesario que os preocupéis. Nos vemos en otro momento.

Emma no le dio tiempo a decir adiós. Cortó la llamada y respiró hondo mirando al techo un par de veces. No sabía por qué seguían molestándole este tipo de cosas, se había criado toda su vida sin una madre, sin nadie que se preocupase por ella, qué más le daba ahora. Sacudió la cabeza para borrar de la mente esos pensamientos, pero al mirar alrededor otros peores vuelven a ella.

Al mirar al suelo un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, seguía todo exactamente igual que como lo habían dejado, había sangre y vino por todas partes. Pero se sentía incapaz de ponerse a limpiarlo, de hecho, le costaba seguir mirando aquel espectáculo. Más tarde le pediría a Regina que lo limpiasen todo con magia, de momento necesitaba alejarse lo máximo posible de ese recuerdo, sentía como si le clavasen cuchillos en el pecho cada vez que la imagen de Regina tendida en el suelo regresaba a ella.

Pero estaba volviendo a su dormitorio cuando se paró en seco a mitad de las escaleras. La conversación con su madre y sus recuerdos la habían distraído de lo que había pasado hacía apenas unos minutos. Las piernas le fallaron y se encontró sentada en uno de los escalones, incapaz de seguir subiendo. Con la mirada perdida rememoraba el discurso de Regina en su cabeza una y otra vez, y cuanto más pensaba en ello menos sentido tenía. Sabía que hablaba de ella, estaba cien por cien segura de que se refería a ella cuando hablaba, lo que la llevaba a pensar que Regina se sentía atraída por ella y eso era algo con lo que, definitivamente, no contaba.

Pero ¿y si no era eso? Su seguridad disminuía a pasos agigantados. ¿Y si se lo estaba imaginando todo? ¿Y si había sido simplemente una inocente conversación sobre helados? Quería gritar de frustración, pero tuvo que conformarse con poner la cara entre sus manos y hundirse en sus rodillas. Estaba confundida, hecha un lío, pero lo que tenía claro era que debía regresar con Regina, antes de que ella pensase que había huido, o peor, que se había ido sin ella otra vez…

Finalmente, reunió toda la fuerza de voluntad de la que fue capaz y consiguió ponerse en pie. Cuando al fin alcanzó el dormitorio no estaba realmente preparada para lo que encontró. Regina se había quedado dormida. Esa simple escena provocó un salto en su corazón. Al parecer, Regina se había dormido mientras la esperaba, con la tarrina sobre su regazo y una mancha de helado en la comisura de la boca. Emma la observó durante un rato incapaz de moverse, era una imagen que deseaba retener en su mente lo mejor posible. Parecía tan tranquila, relajada, verla ahí, en su cama, se sentía tan… natural. Estaba donde debía estar.

Lentamente se acercó a ella y, con cuidado de no despertarla, le quitó el helado y lo puso sobre la mesita de noche. Se quedó mirando unos instantes la mancha infame en la comisura de su boca e inconscientemente pasó la lengua por sus labios. Se inclinó sobre ella y con un suave gesto limpió el helado con un solo dedo, sin poder evitar repasar su labio inferior en el proceso. En ese momento, sintió un cambio en la respiración de Regina, como si hubiese estado conteniendo el aliento, y se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos esperando que no despertase.

Después de un rato sin cambios, Emma se incorporó y miró alrededor. De pronto, sintió como todo el cansancio acumulado llegaba a ella en oleadas, sopesó sus opciones durante unos instantes y finalmente se dejó caer en la cama junto a Regina. No era el momento de ponerse en plan mojigata, desde luego no pensaba dormir en el sofá, después de todo lo que había sucedido necesitaba una cama, su cama. Se lo había ganado. Y tanto era así, que nada más rozar la almohada cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Regina permaneció inmóvil hasta que la respiración de Emma se volvió pausada, inequívoco síntoma de estar en el quinto sueño. Con un suspiro se giró para poder mirarla. Había tenido miedo, al escucharla subir las escaleras se había asustado y lo único que se le había ocurrido a su brillante mente fue fingir haberse quedado dormida. Fantástico, muy maduro, sí señora. Además, mentiría si dijese que no necesitó de todo su autocontrol para permanecer impasible ante la tierna caricia de Emma, y, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no pudo evitar quedarse sin aliento, aunque, por suerte, Emma lo achacó al sueño.

Estaba completamente hecha un lío, y que Emma fuese atenta y dulce con ella no ayudaba en absoluto. Todo eso la confundía aún más, le hacía plantearse cosas, su vida, su futuro… ¿Qué era lo que quería ella exactamente? ¿Lo sabía siquiera? ¿De verdad quería a Robin? ¿Estaba enamorada de él, aunque solo fuera un poco? ¿O era simplemente una ilusión? ¿Deseaba tanto un final feliz que se lo estaba inventando? Negó interiormente. Tan sólo tenía clara una cosa, si Robin fuera su amor verdadero, ella no estaría pensando en otra persona, no estaría pensando como sería su vida con ella, no estaría en una cama a su lado mirándola mientras duerme como si fuese lo más natural del mundo… Pero era así como se sentía, se sentía en su lugar, estaba donde pertenecía, donde debía, con esa rubia insufrible, como… como si estuviese en casa.

Suspiró y se volvió a girar para mirar al techo. ¿Cómo iba a averiguar lo que debía hacer? ¿Cómo saber qué camino tomar? Todo esto era una locura, y eso sin añadir el sinsentido de los clones… Respiró profundamente, esto empezaba a darle dolor de cabeza, así que simplemente cerró los ojos e intentó dormirse antes de que una migraña salvaje la encontrase despierta.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pues ya está, si tenéis quejas, preguntas o sugerencias no dudéis en comentar :)**

 **Bss.**

 **S.**


	9. Dia 4 (3)

**Hola de nuevo!**

 **Ya sé que publico poco, pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y estoy intentando acumular trocito a trocito hasta conseguir un capítulo. ;)**

 **Con un poco de suerte no tardaré tanto en escribir el siguiente! Espero que os guste. :)**

* * *

Regina navegaba en una agradable duermevela hasta que un ruido, algo así como una especie de rugido, la trajo a la realidad. Emma había intentado levantarse de la cama haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, y lo había conseguido… hasta ese momento. Desde el borde de la cama donde estaba sentada miró a Regina por encima del hombro quien, todavía medio dormida, frunció el ceño cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

\- Eso… ¿Eso han sido… tus tripas? – Preguntó con incredulidad. Emma la miró entre indignada y avergonzada.

\- Vamos, no irás a decir que te ha despertado el rui– Regina no la dejó acabar la frase.

\- Pero ¿qué tienes ahí? ¿Un león? – Dijo medio riendo. Emma se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco. - ¿Un monstruo marino? – Emma resopló. – ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Úrsula? ¿Estás ahí? – Preguntó teatralmente hablándole a su estómago con expresión horrorizada.

\- ¡Regina! – Se quejó Emma.

\- ¡No! ¡¿Un dragón?! – Fingió ahogar un grito – ¡¿Maléfica?! – Preguntó ya sin apenas contener la risa. Emma le tiró un cojín mientras la miraba con odio y Regina rompió a reír a carcajadas. A pesar de todo, Emma no pudo evitar unirse a ella y comenzó a reír, pero paró de pronto cuando una almohada, que no había visto venir, se estrelló justo en su cara. Agarró la almohada y una expresión de indignación apareció en su rostro. Entonces Regina se quedó muy quieta, mirándola fijamente, esperando su reacción mientras Emma perdía poco a poco su sonrisa.

\- Oh, ahora si que te vas a enterar. – Dijo Emma con calma. Regina abrió mucho los ojos y salió corriendo por el otro lado de la cama.

Pero Emma fue más rápida y la interceptó antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta. Regina soltó un grito nervioso cuando Emma la agarró y la lanzó sobre la cama, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo, la rubia ya se había subido a horcajadas sobre ella y le estaba dando almohadazos a diestro y siniestro.

Regina no dejaba de gritar entre risas y, por fin, en una de estas consiguió quitarle la almohada a Emma y lanzarla a la otra punta de la habitación. Emma, al verse desarmada, hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la mente y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas sin tregua.

\- ¡No! ¡Para! ¡Para! – Regina apenas podía hablar de la risa. – Basta. Por favor. Suficiente, no puedo más… - Emma paró apiadándose de ella, pero agarró sus manos inmovilizándola contra la cama.

De pronto, la situación dio un giro radical. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, sus corazones aún parecían latir a mil por hora y sus respiraciones aceleradas intentaban volver a la normalidad. Pero sus ojos no se separaban, tenían la mirada fija en la otra.

Poco a poco las sonrisas fueron desapareciendo y las respiraciones igualándose, pero sus ojos seguían fijos, como atraídos por un imán. Hasta que Emma finalmente rompió el silencio.

\- Te rindes, ¿eh? Espero que hayas aprendido la lección. – Dijo sonriendo de medio lado con suficiencia. Regina se limitó a mirarla momentáneamente y eso fue suficiente para que Emma cambiara la sonrisa por la sospecha. La expresión de Regina fue cambiando poco a poco, una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su boca y un brillo familiar acudió a sus ojos. Un brillo familiarmente malvado. Y aunque no era la primera vez que Emma veía esa expresión, reaccionó demasiado tarde.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Regina había desaparecido en una nube de humo y ella cayó de bruces sobre la cama. Intentó incorporarse lo más rápido posible, pero de nuevo, fue demasiado lenta. Regina había vuelto aparecer sobre ella y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, había usado su cuerpo para contenerla boca abajo sobre la cama agarrando también sus manos a los lados de su cabeza para evitar que se diera la vuelta.

Emma gritó de la sorpresa y Regina se rio de ella con esa risa malvada que la paralizaba. Lentamente, Regina se fue acercando hasta su oreja, sus labios casi la rozaban al pronunciar las palabras con su mejor tono de Reina Malvada.

\- Vaya, vaya… Después de tantos años, señorita Swan, una podría pensar que ya sabría de lo que soy capaz… - Sus palabras, apenas susurradas en un tono decadente, hicieron que se le entrecortara la respiración. Y Regina, tumbada sobre ella como estaba, pudo sentir como Emma se estremecía en un escalofrío que la recorrió de arriba abajo. Ante la reacción de Emma, Regina no pudo evitar reír de nuevo con esa risa grave, breve y definitivamente malvada, y tan metida en el papel como estaba, no pudo dejar de provocar a Emma. – Yo no me rindo, señorita Swan. – Emma sentía su aliento en el cuello y Regina se movió para rozarla con su nariz unos instantes. – Las venganzas son lo mío – continuó poniendo énfasis en sus palabras – y siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Emma tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba desacompasadamente así que no percibió el cambio en Regina. Estando tan cerca de ella, Regina se dejó llevar y, sin querer ni poder evitarlo, hundió su rostro en su pelo, inhalando el familiar aroma. Cualquier rastro de la Reina Malvada había desaparecido de su voz cuando añadió:

\- O, al menos, casi siempre… - Emma había abierto los ojos, pero su posición le impedía ver a Regina, aún así podía sentirla, y ese gesto hizo que se le acelerara el corazón. Estaba segura de que Regina también sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, y lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era darse la vuelta y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Pero su estómago tenía otros planes. Sus tripas volvieron a sonar y, esta vez, fue incluso más escandaloso. Durante unos segundos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Regina rompió a reír irremediablemente.

Emma se sonrojó, pero en seguida se unió a su risa. Regina apoyó la frente en su hombro mientras intentaba calmarse.

\- Está bien – consiguió decir mientras se levantaba – tú ve arreglándote mientras yo voy a preparar algo con lo que alimentar al monstruo. – Y salió de la habitación echando una última mirada a Emma que se había llevado las manos a la cara, perdiéndose así la forma en la que se quedó mirándola mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

Emma se quedó un par de minutos mirando al techo. "Esta mujer va a ser mi muerte", pensó mientras suspiraba profundamente. Y después de mucho pensarlo, decidió que una ducha fría estaba a la orden del día.

* * *

Al bajar las escaleras, Regina se asustó un poco al ver el desastre que provocó el día anterior. Tuvo que respirar hondo un par de veces para calmarse e intentó decirse a ella misma que eso era ya agua pasada. Así que cerró los ojos y con una pasada de su mano quedó todo más que impoluto. Normalmente no le gustaba usar magia para cosas triviales, pero el tiempo apremiaba y, además, tenía que admitir que la echaba de menos.

Viendo la hora en el reloj de la cocina, Regina pensó que no era raro que Emma tuviera hambre. Habían dormido unas cuantas horas y ya se había pasado la hora del almuerzo, eso sin contar que no comían desde… Bueno, desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Regina se paseó por la cocina intentando encontrar algo que pudiese acabar siendo comestible. Afortunadamente, aún quedaban cosas de la última vez que mandó a Emma a comprar, así que decidió preparar algo lo más sencillo posible, pero con clase.

Sin que se diera cuenta, comenzó a tararear una canción mientras empezaba a cortar los ingredientes básicos para una ensalada. De pronto, se sobresaltó al escuchar como prendía el termo de la ducha y riendo nerviosamente negó con la cabeza, se estaba volviendo paranoica, ese ruido solamente significaba que Emma había abierto el agua caliente. Continuó partiendo lechuga, al fin y al cabo, Emma sólo se estaba duchando. Se encogió de hombros e intentó seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Pero su mente tenía otras prioridades, volvía a Emma una y otra vez. A Emma en la ducha. Emma desnuda en la ducha…

\- ¡Ah, joder! – Soltó el cuchillo en la tabla y se llevó el dedo instintivamente a la boca. Había sido un corte bastante feo, y quizá habría necesitado puntos si no hubiese sido porque tenía la magia de su parte. Exasperada con ella misma, empezó a recoger el pequeño desastre que había formado mientras se reprendía mentalmente. _¡Quieres centrarte, Regina! ¿Qué tienes, 16 años? ¡¿Es que no puedes dejar de pensar en ella ni un solo minuto?! ¡Que sepas que está en la ducha no es motivo para perder el control! Y qué si ahora mismo puede estar frotando sus larguísimas piernas con jabón. Qué importa si recorre con sus manos toda su piel, si pasa por su abdomen tonificado sus dedos hasta llegar a sus pechos. O que baje sus manos despacio, sintiendo su piel tersa, acariciándola lentamente hasta llegar al vértice de sus piernas y…_

Un porrazo en el techo la sacó de golpe de su ensoñación. A Emma debía de habérsele caído algo al suelo. Regina respiró hondo y se pasó las manos por el pelo, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca. Recomponiéndose como pudo, continuó haciendo la comida.

* * *

Emma bajó unos minutos más tarde vestida ya con ropa cómoda, unos vaqueros anchos y una camiseta básica.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Emma llegó hasta ella atraída por el olor de la comida.

\- Ensalada de pollo con miel y mostaza. – Regina contestó sin prestarle mucha atención mientras terminaba de saltear el pollo y Emma lo aprovechó para acercarse por detrás sin ser vista. Apoyó sus manos sobre la encimera rodeando a Regina, pero sin llegar a tocarla.

\- Mmm… - Murmuró en su oído – Huele estupendamente. – Regina contuvo el aliento y sintió como un escalofrío la recorría de arriba abajo. Cerró los ojos durante unos instantes para recrearse en el momento, pero aclarándose la garganta, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y salió de la trampa de Emma en el proceso.

\- Si no te importa creo que me voy a dar yo también una ducha rápida antes de comer. – Emma asintió. – A esto le quedan dos minutos, intenta no quemarlo. – Emma resopló, pero antes de que pudiera añadir algo, Regina continuó. – Lo digo en serio, no pongas esa cara. Luego lo mezclas con eso de ahí. – Regina sonrió mientras se alejaba, pero al borde de las escaleras se volvió. – Ah, y corta algún tomate, le vendrá bien.

\- ¿Desea algo más, majestad? – Preguntó Emma en tono de burla. Regina se paró en seco a los pies de la escalera, pero no se volvió a mirarla.

\- Oh, sí – habló lo suficientemente alto como para que Emma pudiera oírla, pero manteniendo un tono bajo. – Deseo muchas cosas en general… - Giró lentamente la cabeza para poder mirar a Emma de reojo – Pero… Solo una en particular. – Y con esas palabras subió lentamente la escalera, moviendo las caderas más de lo necesario.

Emma sentía cómo si los oídos le fuesen a estallar, el corazón le latía demasiado fuerte. Estas situaciones debían terminar, todo esto debía ser perjudicial para su salud, si no física, al menos mental. Llevaba unos días viviendo en una tensión constante, tenía los nervios a flor de piel, su cuerpo se encendía al más mínimo toque y una sola mirada de Regina hacia que le temblasen las rodillas.

Regina estaba jugando con ella, estaba en medio de un tira y afloja en el que no sabía cómo había entrado ni del que estaba segura de querer salir. Después de todo, ella le había correspondido con la misma moneda, ¿no? Bueno, lo había intentado antes en la cocina, pero no le había salido del todo bien. Regina parecía haber pasado de ella… Y, sin embargo, luego ha vuelto a hacerlo en la escalera. _Vaya_ , pensó Emma, _al parecer le gusta ser ella la que tenga todo el poder… Pensándolo bien, igual sí que se podría alargar un poco más esta situación…_

Y esta vez, fue en el rostro de Emma dónde se dibujó una sonrisa de lo más perversa.

Emma sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo para idear un plan, Regina no tardaría en bajar. Terminó de hacer la comida mientras le daba vueltas a la cabeza sobre como vengarse de Regina y a la vez provocarla para que todo este asunto terminase de explotar para bien o para mal, porque si no, la que explotaría sería ella.

Era consciente de que no tenía un cuerpo voluptuoso como el de Regina, pero también había visto como la gente la miraba cuando creían que no los veía, estaba cañón y lo sabía. Poco a poco un plan fue tomando forma en su mente. Rápidamente subió al dormitorio intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, no lo tenía fácil ya que no había ni una sola puerta en ese apartamento. Afortunadamente, podía oír el agua corriendo en la ducha, lo que dificultaba que Regina pudiese oírla a ella. Cambió su pantalón por otro de cintura baja y más estrecho, y eligió una camiseta blanca muy parecida a la que llevaba, pero que le serviría muchísimo mejor para lo que tenia en mente. Ya solo faltaba el golpe de efecto, debía elegir un sujetador. Estuvo tentada de escoger uno de los pocos de lencería que tenía, pero no era el momento y tampoco quería ponerse uno de los tops de entrenamiento. El tiempo empezaba a agotarse y, justo cuando escuchó como Regina cortaba el agua, dio por fin con lo que estaba buscando. Negro, básico, cómodo, nada presuntuoso y, lo más importante, con cierre delantero por lo que pudiera pasar.

Bajó de nuevo corriendo antes de que Regina la pillase infraganti. Aún le quedaba la segunda parte de su plan y muy poco tiempo. Rápidamente buscó alrededor hasta dar con la caja de herramientas de David. Gracias a dios se la había olvidado cuando vino a montar la estantería.

* * *

Regina se había dado una ducha y eso parecía haber aclarado un poco sus ideas, o al menos, haberlas enfriado. Sabía que tenía un problema, estaba en una encrucijada, pero había decidido esperar a tomar una decisión hasta después de que se deshiciera el entuerto de los clones. Desde lo alto de la escalera vio a Emma poner los platos encima de la mesa. _Al menos no ha quemado la casa._

\- ¡Joder! ¡La madre que…! – Regina se apresuró a bajar las escaleras al oír a Emma maldecir.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Oh, Regina, no te había visto. – Respondió Emma con una sorpresa fingida. – No es nada, se me ha derramado un poco de salsa en la camiseta. – Nada tampoco era, Emma era a veces demasiado exagerada. Había intentado manchar el borde del escote de la camiseta y había terminado chorreando por toda la camiseta.

Regina frunció el ceño y se acercó para ayudar a Emma con el desastre. Pero antes de que llegara hasta ella, Emma dijo:

\- Será mejor que le de con un poco de agua. – A Regina no le dio tiempo a asentir, en cuanto Emma giró el grifo del fregadero, prácticamente explotó haciendo que el agua saliera hacia todas partes. Con un grito volvió a cerrar el grifo lo más rápido posible, pero su camiseta ya estaba completamente empapada.

Regina, que había llegado corriendo hasta ella instintivamente cuando el agua saltó por los aires, se quedó mirándola. No sabría decir exactamente en qué punto se perdió, pero podría jurar que fue más o menos en el momento en el que Emma se dio la vuelta hacia ella con la camiseta empapada pegada a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, o quizá cuando se dio cuenta de que la camiseta se había vuelto transparente.

\- Debería frotar la mancha, ¿no crees? – La voz de Emma le llegaba amortiguada. Asintió sin escuchar realmente lo que le estaba diciendo, tan sólo era consciente de la camiseta mojada marcando cuerpo bien definido. Ni si quiera se dio cuenta de cómo su lengua se pasaba ligeramente por sus labios para terminar mordiéndolo suavemente.

\- Deja… Déjame que te ayude… - Sorprendiendo a Emma y a ella misma, consiguió hablar con un hilo de voz, y, sin esperar respuesta, le arrebató el trapo a Emma de las manos sin llegar a hacer contacto visual.

Regina comenzó a frotar en el borde de su escote y Emma sintió como su propio juego se le escapaba de las manos.

\- Será mejor que me quite esto, de todos modos, está empapada. – Emma no estaba segura de dónde sacó la voz, pero daba igual, porque Regina apenas registró ningún sonido. Así que cuando Emma se deshizo lentamente de su camiseta Regina contuvo el aliento mientras sentía como se le hacía la boca agua. Siguió con la mirada el recorrido de la camiseta hasta que Emma se la sacó por la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron por fin.

Las respiraciones eran superficiales y estaban cada vez más cerca, si es que eso era posible.

\- Tienes salsa en el cuello… - La voz de Regina fue apenas un susurro. Cogió la camiseta que acababa de soltar Emma y comenzó a limpiarla con ella. Mientras tanto, Emma aprovechó la distracción de Regina para mancharse un poco más.

\- Vaya… - Su tono era inocente, pero sus miradas eran intensas, nada de gestos, nada de sonrisas, solo sus ojos expresaban lo que sentían en su interior. – Fíjate hasta donde ha llegado.

Regina la miró a los ojos sin decir nada y bajó los suyos siguiendo el rastro de salsa desde su pecho hasta su ombligo. Inconscientemente se lamió los labios de nuevo, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los de Emma. Sentía su lengua estremecerse por probarla. Su mano izquierda había encontrado su camino y parecía estar anclada en un lugar entre su cintura y su cadera. Lentamente comenzó a recorrer el camino que Emma le había marcado sin poder evitar acariciarla con sus dedos mientras la limpiaba. Pasó entre sus pechos y Emma contuvo el aliento mientras descendía hasta el borde de sus vaqueros. Estaban imposiblemente cerca, Regina había ido tirando de Emma por sus caderas sin que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta. Sus cerebros estaban embotados, sus miradas estaban atrapadas, les era imposible apartar la vista, podían sentir sus respiraciones entre cortadas sobre los labios. La camiseta había desaparecido hacía tiempo y los dedos de Regina dibujaban patrones sin sentido sobre su terso abdomen.

Emma tragó saliva, sus ojos bajaron hasta los labios de Regina. Lo único que su cerebro podía procesar era la necesidad de sentirla, tenía que besarla. Regina dejó escapar un suspiro y no pudo evitar morderse levemente el labio. Iba a besar a Emma, estaba segura, al diablo con su idea de esperar. Todo su cuerpo latía por ella en este instante. Levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos entre sus largas pestañas. Estaba ahí, a pocos centímetros solo tenía que…

Un ruido las sacó de su ensoñación, Regina se sobresaltó de pronto y se separó de Emma girándose hacia el origen del ruido.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! – Regina gritó en medio de su frustración. Emma intentaba ponerse al día de lo que había pasado. _¡No, no, no, otra vez no!_ \- ¡Emma! ¿Qué es ese ruido? – Finalmente, Emma consiguió reaccionar.

\- Pues es… Creo que es Skype. – Miró a Regina encogiéndose de hombros. – Me habré dejado el portátil encendido.

Regina la fulminó con la mirada, pero Emma ya se había dado la vuelta para acercarse al ordenador.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Regina, es Henry! Ven a – Emma se interrumpió al ver a Regina justo detrás de ella. Sacudió la cabeza y tocó un par de botones para poder ver a su hijo en la pantalla. Pero justo antes de que se encendiese la cámara, Regina apartó de un empujón a Emma, tan fuerte que la tiró al suelo.

\- Pero ¡qué…! –

\- Shh – Regina la mandó callar y Emma la miró sin entender nada.

\- ¿Mamá? – La voz de Henry la hizo volver la cabeza. - ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Dónde está Emma? – La sheriff se incorporó para hablar con su hijo, pero Regina, gracias a dios, fue más rápida y la empujó de nuevo sosteniéndola fuera de la vista de Henry.

\- Está vistiéndose. – Dijo marcando las sílabas entre dientes y forzando una sonrisa. En ese momento Emma dejó de forcejear con Regina y abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Mierda, se había olvidado por completo de que estaba medio desnuda! Se levantó y salió corriendo a buscar otra camiseta. Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Mamá, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Henry. Se le escuchaba entre cortado, no debía haber mucha cobertura.

\- Si, cariño ¿por qué lo dices? – Respondió Regina aún intentado calmarse de todo lo ocurrido en los últimos diez minutos.

\- Estás poniendo caras. – Regina frunció el ceño levemente, pero enseguida volvió a sonreírle. - ¿Hay alguien más ahí?

\- No digas tonterías, Henry. – Le contestó con voz alegre. – Ya te he dicho que Emma se está vistiendo, he venido a recogerla para ir a hacer unas compras. – Esta vez fue Henry el que frunció el ceño, la rápida improvisación de Regina no parecía cuadrarle demasiado.

\- ¿De compras? ¿Emma? ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Claro, ¿qué tiene de raro que vayamos de compras? Somos amigas, ¿recuerdas? – Ella misma no parecía muy segura de su propia afirmación, pero Henry no notó la vacilación en su voz.

\- ¿Estás segura de que estamos hablando de la misma Emma? – Preguntó Henry medio divertido – La única razón para que Emma fuese de compras voluntariamente sería que… - Henry se interrumpió de pronto y Regina entró en pánico sin saber realmente por qué. – ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡¿Vais a comprarme un regalo para cuando vuelva?!

Regina sonrió y negó con la cabeza, su hijo, a fin de cuentas, seguía siendo un niño. En ese momento Emma se acercó y se sentó junto a Regina.

\- ¡Emma!

\- ¡Eh, chico! ¿Qué tal el campamento? ¿Lo pasas bien?

\- ¡Si! ¡Aquí todo es super emocionante! ¡Hay tantas cosas por hacer que cada día parece una semana! – Henry les contó como había ido su primera semana en el campamento de verano y estuvieron riendo con él hasta que un monitor se acercó a avisarle de que era hora de cortar la llamada. - ¡Adiós, mamás! – dijo Henry medio riendo, siempre le hacía gracia llamarlas así a la vez. - ¡Os quiero!

\- ¡Y nosotras a ti! – Contestaron a la vez. Sus sonrisas permanecieron en sus labios incluso después de que la pantalla se pusiera en negro.

Ambas se habían quedado quietas, no se atrevían a mirarse la una a la otra. La sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo de sus labios. Emma pasaba las manos de arriba abajo por sus muslos con nerviosismo y Regina se tocaba la punta de los dedos de una mano compulsivamente. Hasta que se decidieron a hablar… a la vez.

\- Bueno, yo –

\- Podríamos –

Ambas rieron ante la incomodidad.

\- ¿Comemos? – Preguntó Emma con un gesto hacia la mesa. Regina simplemente asintió sonriendo y la tensión disminuyó considerablemente.

* * *

Sentadas la una frente a la otra, comieron en un silencio bastante agradable apenas interrumpido por algunas frases triviales sobre Henry, sus actividades en el campamento o, simplemente, el tiempo. La conversación la tenían controlada, nada de temas peliagudos, sabían mantenerse neutrales. Pero sus miradas, bueno, eso era algo más difícil de controlar.

A Emma le estaba resultando mas complicado de lo esperado no mirar a Regina cada dos minutos. Y a Regina le estaba costando no sonreír cada vez que lo hacía, a pesar de que desviaban la mirada cada vez que sucedía.

El ambiente se había relajado considerablemente, pero, como suele decirse, la procesión va por dentro. Emma no quería otra cosa que poner las cartas sobre la mesa, pero no se le ocurría ni siquiera la manera de comenzar. Y Regina, por su parte, no quería ni oír hablar del tema. A pesar del episodio anterior, una vez que había conseguido aclarar su mente de toda esa lujuria, volvía a tener claro que no podía ni pensar en resolver esa situación hasta que todo volviese a la normalidad. Tenía muchas, muchísimas cosas que considerar y necesitaba hacerlo a solas, preferiblemente en la tranquilidad de su casa y con una copa de vino en la mano. Porque, a pesar de que ya había sopesado la situación varias veces, sabía que se merecía al menos que lo pensara en frío, a fin de cuentas, todo su mundo podría cambiar de un momento a otro. Se lo debía a ella misma y a todos los involucrados.

Después de comer empezaron a recoger la mesa, pero Emma insistió en fregar ella los platos, después de todo Regina había cocinado. Ella aceptó y se excusó para ir al baño a lavarse los dientes. Emma seguía dándole vueltas al tema de cómo sacar el "tema", pero Regina no iba a darle la menor oportunidad. En cuanto volvió al salón empezó a distraer a Emma con otros asuntos.

\- ¿Qué tal si vemos una película? – Preguntó Regina mientras empezaba pasar por los canales de televisión sin mirar nada realmente. – O mejor – dijo volviéndose hacia ella – ¿por qué no vamos de compras de verdad? Así no le habré mentido a Henry.

Emma la miró y sopesó sus opciones.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos quedarnos con la primera opción. No creo que sea muy buena idea salir, de todos modos. – Emma intentó suavizar su tono, sabía cuanto le molestaba a Regina estar enclaustrada. Pero sorprendentemente, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Muy bien, pero esta vez yo elijo la película. Estoy harta de ver tíos cachas dándose de hostias en películas cuyo argumento es… darse de hostias.

\- Eeeh, las pelis que yo veo no van solo de gente pegándose. – Emma se cruzó de brazos indignada.

\- Vale, tienes razón – dijo Regina condescendientemente – a veces también hay tiros.

Emma resopló y se dejó caer en el sillón mientras Regina se reía de ella.

Después de mucha indecisión, Regina encontró algo que consideró decente y Emma estuvo de acuerdo. Pero no llevaban ni media hora de película cuando sonó el teléfono. Emma se quejó sin ganas de levantarse del sofá.

\- Emma, si piensas dejar que suene deberías cambiarle el tono ese infernal. – La pinchó Regina mientras para la película y se volvía hacia ella.

\- Agg, ya voy, ya voy. – Emma resopló y de mala gana fue a por el móvil que estaba sobre la mesa. – Es Snow otra vez… ¿Sí, dígame?

Nada más descolgar, Regina pudo escuchar el parloteo acelerado de Snow y sonrió al ver como Emma ponía cara de hastío. Pero entonces la expresión de Emma cambió radicalmente.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO QUE HA DESAPARECIDO?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Dejadme saber si os ha gustado.**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **S.**


	10. Día 4 (4)

**Hola.**

 **Os dejo un poco de continuación.**

 **Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

 _\- Agg, ya voy, ya voy. – Emma resopló y de mala gana fue a por el móvil que estaba sobre la mesa. – Es Snow otra vez… ¿Sí, dígame?_

 _Nada más descolgar, Regina pudo escuchar el parloteo acelerado de Snow y sonrió al ver como Emma ponía cara de hastío. Pero entonces la expresión de Emma cambió radicalmente._

 _\- ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO QUE HA DESAPARECIDO?_

* * *

La sonrisa de Regina se congeló en su cara en cuanto escuchó las palabras de Emma y se acercó a ella para oír la conversación. Emma, al verla acercarse puso el teléfono en manos libres.

\- No lo sé, Emma, - decía Snow al otro lado de la línea – Robin dice que no sabe cuándo ha pasado, pero el caso es que de pronto ya no estaba allí.

Regina vio a Emma negar con la cabeza. Entonces, era la Regina que estaba con Robin la que había desaparecido. El corazón empezó a latirle con rapidez sin saber muy bien por qué.

\- Emma, tienes que ir a buscarla. – Regina abrió los ojos al escuchar a Snow e inmediatamente buscó los ojos de Emma.

\- No. – El corazón de Regina dio un vuelco ante el tono cortante de Emma.

\- ¿Cómo que no? Cariño, eres la sheriff, no puedes–

\- No, tú no lo entiendes. – La cortó Emma. Durante unos instantes se hizo el silencio hasta que Emma prosiguió con un largo suspiro. – Mira, Mary… Snow, no puedo, ¿vale? – Clavó su mirada en la de Regina. – Regina está aquí, está aquí conmigo. No puedo simplemente dejarla e irme a buscar a otra. La idea de tener que buscarla cuando mi Regina está justo a mi lado es simplemente absurda, yo…

\- ¿Cómo que tu Regina? Emma, de qué estás hablando, es a Regina a quién tienes que buscar. – Emma sintió como se sonrojaba levemente ante el desliz y apartó la mirada de Regina que permanecía inmóvil con los ojos abiertos como un ciervo deslumbrado por los faros de un coche.

\- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, Robin tendrá que arreglárselas solo. Lo siento, mamá. – Snow suspiró al teléfono, llamarla mamá en ese momento era un golpe bajo y Emma lo sabía, pero era necesario. Finalmente se despidió con la promesa de llamarlas cuando tuviera noticias y las dejó en medio de un silencio solamente interrumpido por el murmullo del viento contra las persianas.

Regina se giró para evitar a Emma. Decir que tenía sentimientos encontrados era un eufemismo, parecía que en su interior se libraba la tercera guerra mundial. Lo que acababa de hacer Emma era toda una declaración de intenciones, parecía estar haciendo lo que ella siempre había querido, a fin de cuentas, la estaba eligiendo… Pero ¿entonces por qué tenía la sensación de que algo no estaba bien? Emma no era de las personas que se negaban a ayudar cuando alguien las necesitaba.

Cruzó los brazos abrazándose a sí misma y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Emma. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no había oído a Emma acercase, pero al darse la vuelta allí estaba, justo detrás, esperando con una mano extendida hacia ella.

Regina la miró confusa y Emma sonrió débilmente.

\- Regina, yo… - Emma dudó unos segundos antes de continuar – Quiero que sepas que todo lo que le he dicho a Snow es verdad, es realmente lo que pienso. Pero también se que ella es tú de alguna manera, y aunque seguramente esté bien, jamás me lo perdonaría se le llagase a pasar algo. Así que… ¿vamos a buscarte o qué?

Regina sintió en ese momento como si el corazón fuese a explotarle en el pecho y, aunque intentó esconderlo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban con los de Emma justo antes de desaparecer.

Aparecieron en la linde del bosque, justo en el límite de los terrenos de la mansión de Regina. Emma miró a su alrededor, había pensado que sería un buen lugar para empezar la búsqueda, pero en realidad no sabia absolutamente nada de cómo moverse por esos bosques.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde puede haber ido? – Preguntó Emma.

\- Pues lo cierto es que sí. Hay un claro no muy lejos de aquí que también se encuentra a pocos kilómetros del campamento de Robin. Antes solía ir allí con Henry los días que hacía buen tiempo, cuando era pequeño le encantaba rodar por el césped por mucho que yo intentaba que se quedara sobre la manta de picnic. Una de esas veces que correteaba por ahí, de pronto lo perdí de vista, nunca me había asustado tanto, fue apenas un minuto lo que tardé en encontrarlo, pero jamás he olvidado esa sensación. – Emma miraba a Regina con una sonrisa boba en la cara mientras hablaba, no se había dado cuenta antes de la expresión de su rostro cuando recordaba la infancia de Henry. – Al final lo encontré escondido detrás de un árbol de los que rodeaban el claro, tenía apenas cinco años y ¿sabes lo que estaba haciendo? – Emma negó suavemente con la cabeza no queriendo interrumpirla – Estaba haciendo un ramo de flores ¡para mí! Había cogido un puñado de florecitas amarillas de esas que crecen por el claro e intentaba ponerlas todas juntas para hacer un ramito. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando escondió la mano detrás de la espalda y luego la sacó diciendo "¡tachán!" – Regina sonreía perdida en sus recuerdos. – Creo que ese es uno de los días más felices de mi vida, cuando me ofreció ese pequeño ramito y me dijo lo mucho que me quería… Ese sitio se convirtió en mi lugar favorito, y también se convirtió en una pequeña tradición, cada vez que íbamos Henry recogía unas cuantas flores, me las traía y, al final del día, había un jarrón con florecillas del campo sobre la mesa. Hasta que… – Regina tragó saliva y Emma se dio cuenta del cambio en su lenguaje corporal, estaba encerrándose en sí misma de nuevo. – Bueno, hasta que un día ya no quiso venir más y ya sabemos como termina la historia. – Con un suspiro terminó de hablar abruptamente cuando los malos recuerdos se hicieron cargo de su mente. Intentó desembarazarse de la mano de Emma, que no había soltado desde que se teletransportaron, pero ella no lo permitió. Emma le apretó la mano impidiéndole que la soltara y acariciándole el dorso con su pulgar.

\- Regina, yo no –

\- Lo sé. – La interrumpió. – No te preocupes, ya estamos bien, ¿no? – Le dijo con una sonrisa algo triste. Emma asintió no queriendo presionarla y dejó que fuera Regina esta vez la que las transportase hasta el lugar.

\- Puede que no haya llegado hasta aquí. – Comentó Regina al ver que no había ningún rastro de que alguien hubiese pasado por allí en mucho tiempo. – Ven, vamos a seguir por aquí. Si no recuerdo mal el campamento de Robin debe estar a unos cuatro o cinco kilómetros, pero no hay ningún sendero, así que es posible que en cuanto ella le diera esquinazo viniera hasta aquí más tranquilamente.

Emma asintió y avanzó junto a Regina entre los árboles. Aún no habían soltado sus manos, pero no iba a ser ella la que se quejara, desde luego. Caminaron durante unos diez minutos hasta que divisaron una figura a lo lejos.

\- Mira. – Dijo Emma en voz baja. – Está allí, sentada en ese árbol caído.

Regina miró hacia donde señalaba Emma y, efectivamente, se vio a sí misma a unos metros de distancia. Emma empezó a andar hacia ella, pero Regina la retuvo.

\- Espera, será mejor que… - Regina hizo un gesto y de pronto tenía puesto un blazer rojo. – Solo por si acaso.

Emma la miró con aprobación y juntas caminaron hacia la otra Regina.

Cuando las separaban apenas cincuenta metros, la otra Regina levantó la vista al escuchar ruidos de gente acercándose. Estaba preparada para salir corriendo, creyendo que serían los hombres de Robin, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse clavada en el sitio al ver que la que se acercaba era Emma. Una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en su boca, aunque jamás admitiría que había echado de menos a la insufrible sheriff. Pero su sonrisa se convirtió en un ceño fruncido cuando vio quien era la otra persona con la que venia Emma.

Emma iba a hablar cuando se encontraron lo suficientemente cerca de ella, pero la otra Regina se les adelantó.

\- Tienes magia. – No fue una acusación, sino simplemente una afirmación. Emma y Regina no supieron qué decir en ese momento. Así que Regina asintió mientras veía como su otro yo la recorría de arriba abajo y rápidamente retiró su mano de la de la sheriff.

La otra Regina levantó la vista y cuando sus ojos se encontraron supo que no había sido lo suficientemente rápida, pero, para su sorpresa, la otra Regina no la cuestionó.

\- Ha sido encantador volver a verla, sheriff, pero si no le importa… - La otra Regina se levantó y se dio la vuelta para escapar entre los árboles. Por su cabeza pasaban miles de preguntas, pero la más importante de todas era que si esa Regina tenía magia ¿quería decir eso que Emma pensaba que era la auténtica? Eso era ridículo, ella no se sentía como un clon desde luego.

\- ¡Regina, espera! – Emma fue tras ella. – Mira, hemos venido a buscarte porque estábamos muy preocupadas. Todos lo estábamos. – La otra Regina puso los ojos en blanco. – Se que ahora mismo no te fías de mí por lo de la magia de… de ella. Pero te aseguro que tiene una buena explicación. – Emma le resumió el accidente que tuvieron, que Regina casi murió y que la única solución que pudo encontrar fue esa. La otra Regina escuchó atentamente y, finalmente, asintió.

\- Eso quiere decir que habéis venido a llevarme de vuelta con Robin. – Concluyó la otra Regina dejándose caer sobre el tronco de nuevo. Con un suspiró se quedó mirando sus manos con expresión derrotada.

\- No. No de momento, al menos. – Regina se acercó a ella y Emma hizo un tanto de lo mismo. La otra Regina la miró confusa. – Primero dinos, ¿por qué has huido?

La otra Regina las miró dubitativa, pero finalmente decidió contarles la verdad. – Estoy harta. Harta de vivir en el bosque. Harta de todo este maldito lio de los clones. Harta de sentirme indefensa, de estar recluida y, sobre todo, harta de Robin. – Regina frunció el ceño al escucharla hablar. La otra Regina negó con la cabeza y se rio irónicamente. – ¡Prácticamente me ha propuesto matrimonio! Dice que deberíamos casarnos cuanto antes, después de que acabe todo esto. Es simplemente absurdo, apenas nos conocemos…

Regina al oír eso miró instintivamente a Emma cuyo cuerpo se había tensado con ambos brazos colgando a los lados de su cuerpo y sus manos cerradas en sendos puños fuertemente apretadas. No sabría decir si su reacción fue consciente o inconsciente, pero no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y rozarle la mano con el dorso de la suya. Automáticamente, Emma relajó su postura y se aclaró la garganta para hablar, aunque no sabía qué decir a eso.

La otra Regina vio el extraño intercambio y tuvo que apartar la mirada. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Se veía así misma y reconocía en ella su comportamiento, y, sin embargo, la forma en la que se comportaba alrededor de Emma era como si… El corazón le dio un vuelco y tragó saliva. No podía ser, ¿no? Era ridículo.

\- Regina. – Llamar a alguien con tu mismo cuerpo y por tu propio nombre era algo de lo más extraño. Aunque no tan extraño como que alguien con tu voz te llame por tu nombre, si le preguntan a la otra Regina. – No puedes quedarte aquí, tienes que volver con –

\- ¿Vas a obligarme? – Espetó de pronto levantándose.

\- ¿Qué? No, yo solo digo que… ¿No quieres… no quieres estar con él? – Regina frunció el ceño, puede que esta fuese la conversación más absurda e incómoda que iba a tener jamás.

La otra Regina levantó una ceja y miró a Emma antes de dirigirse a Regina de nuevo.

\- ¿Quieres tú? - Regina se quedó mirándola fijamente, pero no dijo nada, notaba como los ojos de Emma se clavaban en ella, ansiosa por escuchar su respuesta. – Qué interesante… ¿no te parece? – La otra Regina esbozó una sonrisa al más puro estilo reina malvada, pero Regina se mantuvo estoica y sin decir palabra.

Emma no podía soportarlo más.

\- Tengo una idea. – Ambas mujeres la miraron con la misma expresión de sorpresa y Emma puso los ojos en blanco. – Será posible… - murmuró por lo bajo.

Sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó a su padre, necesitaba que la conversación fuera corta. Las dos Reginas la miraban a la espera de una aclaración que no llegó.

\- Si, soy yo, la he encontrado. – Regina intentó escuchar la respuesta del otro lado, pero apenas llagaba un murmullo. – Si, está bien. – Otra pausa - Dile que no. Ya, será mejor que se quede con Ruby. Estoy segura de que no le importará. – Pausa – No, no es nada grave, quiere dormir en una cama de verdad. – Dijo en tono de broma antes de despedirse y colgar.

\- ¿Qué te parece eso, entonces? ¿Te quedarás con Ruby? – Preguntó Emma nada más colgar.

\- Pues… - La otra Regina parecía confusa – Sí, sí, me quedaré con ella. Si le parece bien, claro.

\- Bueno, eso lo descubriremos ahora. Será mejor que le hagamos una visita. – Agarró a una Regina con cada mano y justo antes de desaparecer dijo: – Ruby va a flipar.

* * *

Aparecieron en el almacén de Granny's justo cuando Ruby abría la puerta.

\- ¡Joder, Emma! – Gritó Ruby de pronto.

\- ¡Aah! ¡No grites! – Gritó Emma a su vez asustada.

\- ¡Callaos de una vez! – Dijo Regina en un susurro enfadado.

\- Joder, que susto me has dado. – Dijo Emma llevándose una mano al pecho.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Yo te he asustado? – Contestó Ruby divertida. – Casi me da un infarto cuando he abierto la puerta y de pronto habéis aparecido tú y Re…

Ruby se quedó clavada en el suelo. De pronto había reparado en que había alguien más en la habitación.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – Sus ojos iban de una Regina a otra y de nuevo a Emma. - ¿Qué has hecho? – Le preguntó cruzándose de brazos esperando una explicación.

\- Pero… ¿y por qué he tenido que ser yo la que haya hecho algo? – dijo Emma molesta. Ruby simplemente enarcó una ceja. Emma resopló. – Está bien, sí, fui yo.

Emma resumió la historia lo mejor que pudo sin entrar en muchos detalles mientras las dos Reginas se mantenían al margen.

\- Claro, puede quedarse el tiempo que necesite conmigo. Tienes mi palabra de que no se lo diré a nadie. – Prometió con un guiño. – Entonces – dijo dirigiéndose a Regina – ¿tú te vienes conmigo?

Regina estuvo a punto de negar, pero Emma se adelantó agarrándola de la muñeca como si así pudiese impedir que Ruby se la llevara.

\- No. – La respuesta de Emma sonó más brusca de la cuenta y carraspeó al darse cuenta del ceño fruncido de Ruby. – Quiero decir, que… Bueno, ella es la que se va a quedar contigo. – Terminó de forma titubeante mientras señalaba a la otra Regina.

Ruby pasó la mirada de Emma a Regina y devuelta a Emma otra vez. Algo le decía que Emma se había metido en más problemas de los que aparentaba.

\- Muy bien… - Dijo sin dejar de mirarlas con la sospecha escrita en la cara. – Me llevaré a esta Regina por la parte de atrás, ¿por qué no me esperáis tomando algo ahí fuera?

Emma y Regina asintieron mientras veían como la otra Regina seguía a Ruby por uno de los pasillos.

\- ¿No estaba actuando raro? – Preguntó Regina.

\- Mmm, ¿qué? – le contestó Emma con aspecto de haber sido sacada de un trance.

\- Ruby, ¿no la has notado rara? – Regina la miraba con suspicacia, sabía que Emma intentaba esconder algo.

\- Pues… No, seguramente sea el shock de toda esta locura… - Regina entornó los ojos, pero decidió no insistir más, probablemente no fuera asunto suyo. – Bueno, vamos fuera. – Emma se giró para salir del almacén en dirección al restaurante, pero la voz de Regina la detuvo.

\- ¿Emma…?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Quizá deberías… - carraspeó mirando su muñeca dónde todavía estaba aferrada la mano de Emma. – Si nos ven… No es que…

Emma la soltó y ambas sintieron la perdida del contacto al instante.

\- Sí, claro, lo siento. – murmuró Emma mientras salía finalmente del almacén. Regina respiró hondo e intentó adoptar su pose más fría, sin duda la iba a necesitar si tenía que enfrentarse al mundo exterior después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

Emma y Regina se acercaron a la primera mesa que vieron libre, pero justo antes de que pudieran sentarse, Emma se dio cuenta de que habían cometido un error.

\- ¡Mierda! – murmuró Emma lo suficientemente fuerte para que Regina pudiera escucharla. Ella se volvió para ver lo que había molestado a Emma y se encontró frente a frente con el señor Gold acompañado de Belle.

Belle las miraba un poco sorprendida, ellas no deberían estar allí, o, mejor dicho, Regina no debería estar allí. Pero para sorpresa de todos, nadie mencionó nada al respecto.

\- Rumple. – Saludó Regina con asentimiento seco. – Belle. – A ella le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

\- Vaya, vaya, hacía tiempo que no se dejaba ver en público, majestad. – Arrastró la última palabra con la ironía plasmada en su acento, pero Belle le dio un manotazo en el hombro. – Oh querida, solo estaba bromeando. – Emma lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, pero se abstuvo de decir nada. – En fin, dejemos a esta encantadora pareja y vayamos a nuestra mesa.

Belle puso los ojos en blanco, pero siguió a Rumple dándoles una sonrisa de disculpa a las dos mujeres frente a ella. Regina negó con la cabeza para sí misma mientras se sentaban al fin.

\- ¡Maldito demonio! – masculló entre dientes. Emma se sobresaltó un poco ante el tono gélido de Regina. Se estaba acostumbrando a su cara dulce, divertida y atrevida, y escuchar de pronto la voz fría de la alcaldesa Regina Mills hizo que un escalofrío le subiese por la espalda.

\- Tranquila, no creo que esté tramando nada, él sólo…

\- Es Rumplestiltskin, – la interrumpió Regina – siempre está tramando algo. – Emma se quedó pensando un rato antes de hablar.

\- ¿Sabes? Me pasó algo muy extraño ayer. Casi lo había olvidado después de… Bueno, ya sabes. – Emma hizo una pausa incómoda – El caso es que entré en la mansión para buscarte algo de ropa y cuando estaba saliendo me encontré a Gold allí. Me dijo algo que… No sé, fue muy extraño… - Emma se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos recordando la misteriosa declaración de Rumplestiltskin.

\- ¡Emma! – Regina la sobresaltó. - ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

\- Ah, sí. Fue algo así como que por mi culpa algo había cambiado, algo importante. Pero no tengo ni idea de a qué se refería…

Regina suspiró.

\- No deberías darle muchas vueltas, lo único que conseguirás con eso será que nos volvamos locas. Él no es capaz de hablar claro, así que solo podemos esperar a que el asunto en cuestión de la cara sea lo que sea. – Emma asintió y se volvió hacia la camarera que se había acercado a tomarles nota, dejando a Regina hundida en sus pensamientos.

Estaba dándole vueltas a lo que Emma acababa de decir cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de algo.

\- Espera… - dijo en cuanto la camarera se marchó - ¿Has estado en mi habitación? ¡¿Has rebuscado en mis… en mis cajones?! – De pronto, Emma sintió como la sangre le subía a las mejillas, boqueó un par de veces sin emitir ningún sonido.

\- Eh, chicas, he dejado a la otra Regina instalándose, creo que quería darse un baño para quitarse el olor a bosque. – Ruby se acercó a Emma ajena a la conmoción de Regina y al fuerte sonrojo de Emma.

\- Si me disculpáis un segundo. – Dijo Regina antes de levantarse en dirección al baño.

Regina se sentía un poco invadida, sabía que habían estado en su casa, pero de ahí a que Emma hubiera entrado en su dormitorio y hubiera mirado entre sus cosas… No era que no confiase en ella, pero… por dios, habrá visto toda su ropa interior.

Iba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando casi chocó con Rumple en el pasillo. Regina se sobresaltó, pero él se limitó a observarla durante unos instantes con una mirada de lo más misteriosa.

\- Si vas a decir algo, hazlo de una vez y si no, lárgate. – Gruñó Regina.

\- Bueno, bueno, ¿y esos modales tan poco dignos de una reina?

\- Yo ya no soy la reina, ¿recuerdas?

\- Oh, querida, bien sabes que una vez reina, siempre reina. – Rumple soltó una de sus risitas insufribles. – No obstante, no soy yo el quiere decir algo, eres tú la que pareces ansiosa por preguntar, ¿no es cierto? – Regina lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué sabes? – Exigió Regina.

\- Yo sé muchas cosas… Y también veo muchas otras… - Eso era, en ese instante Regina se dio cuenta de que Rumple no hablaba si no del futuro, de su futuro. Él sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Regina, de alguna forma el conocía sus dudas.

\- ¿Tú lo sabes? – Esta vez Regina habló bajito. - ¿Sabes con quién… quién es…? – No podía terminar la frase, no se atrevía. – Rumple la miró esta vez sin rastro de humor o astucia en su mirada.

\- Regina, sabes perfectamente cómo funciona eso que llamamos destino. Cualquier cosa puede influir el él. Incluso conocer el futuro o tratar de evitarlo puede conducirnos directamente a él. Cada una de nuestras decisiones construye cambios en nuestro futuro, aunque es cierto que nuestro destino nos conduce a un único lugar a través de varios caminos, esos caminos están hechos a base de decisiones, decisiones que nos pueden hacer felices o no. Todo está en nuestras manos, en tus manos, Regina. El futuro que yo veo es un futuro probable, un futuro cambiante según tus actos y los de los que te rodean. Y tu futuro cambió radicalmente cuando Emma Swan entró en tu vida. No he podido verlo hasta ahora, no hasta que este desastre de los clones te ha abierto cuatro posibles futuros, cuatro caminos por los que seguir. Y, es cierto, es culpa de Emma estas bifurcaciones del destino, pero curiosamente estos caminos vuelven a converger en uno solo y eso, querida mía, es únicamente debido a ti.

Regina lo miraba con la confusión sembrada en su rostro. – Pero ¿entonces quién es? ¿Qué tengo yo que hacer? – preguntó Regina, más ansiosa de lo que le gustaría. Rumple negó con la cabeza.

\- Aún no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? ¿Has estado prestando atención? Tú eliges, Regina, tú eliges tu propio camino.

\- Es eso entonces, tengo que elegir entre ellos. – murmuró Regina para sí misma a pesa de que Rumple también la escuchaba. Él volvió a negar con la cabeza y se acercó a su oído para susúrrale algo que la dejó más confusa si es que eso era posible.

\- Regina, tú ya has elegido.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? Yo no… - Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más Rumple ya había desaparecido de su vista.

* * *

Mientras tanto Emma y Ruby se habían quedado solas ante la repentina marcha de Regina.

Ruby la interrogó con la mirada y Emma se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno, ahora que no estás pegada a Regina como una lapa, creo que es mi oportunidad para interrogarte. – Sonrió Ruby con una expresión de lo más lobuna.

\- Ruby, no sé de qué–

\- Eh, eh, eh, alto ahí bonita. – La interrumpió Ruby. – No tienes por qué fingir conmigo. – Emma resopló.

\- No estoy fingiendo, Ruby, no se qué crees que has visto, pero te aseguro que no es nada de lo que piensas.

\- Ah, ¿no? – Preguntó Ruby al tiempo que levantaba una ceja. – Pues no es eso lo que piensa la otra Regina.

Emma frunció el ceño y respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

\- Mira, Ruby, no sé qué está pasando, ¿vale? – dijo Emma – Están ocurriendo cosas, cosas entre nosotras. Tenías razón, ahora sé que se siente atraída por mí, lo cual es genial, pero… - Emma hizo un gesto con la mano para parar a Ruby que estaba a punto de romper en aplausos. – Es todo muy raro. Es como si una sombra planeara sobre nosotras, algo no nos deja avanzar, esto de los clones me está volviendo loca. Tengo… tengo miedo Ruby… - Emma levantó la vista mientras tragaba saliva y Ruby pudo ver la tensión en su cuerpo. Era evidente que todo esto le estaba pasando factura.

\- ¿Miedo de qué, Emma? – Preguntó Ruby con suavidad.

\- Tengo miedo de que cuando esto acabe ella… - Emma dejó su frase a medias cuando vio a Regina volver hasta ellas. – Eh, ¿está todo bien? – Se puso de pie al darse cuenta del estado de agitación de la otra mujer.

\- Sí, yo solo… – Regina se aclaró la garganta - ¿Podemos irnos? No me encuentro muy bien.

\- Claro, por supuesto. – Emma se despidió con un gesto de Ruby y sin importarle quién pudiera estar mirando agarró la mano de Regina y salió por la puerta.

Nada más sentir el aire fresco en la cara, Regina se sintió mucho mejor. Lo que Rumple le había dicho le había afectado más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se las pasó por el cabello mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire.

\- Regina, ¿qué ha pasado ahí dentro? – Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza, no podía contarle a Emma lo que acababa de decirle Gold, simplemente no podía lidiar con eso ahora mismo.

\- Nada, Emma, - contestó con media sonrisa – me he agobiado un poco con todo este lio, solo eso. – Emma asintió, aunque no muy convencida. – Me apetece caminar, ¿volvemos dando un paseo? – Emma volvió a asentir y empezaron a caminar en silencio. Sabía que no era buena idea que los vieran por la calle, pero estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que cada vez le resultaba más difícil negarle cualquier cosa.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno, esto es todo por hoy ;)**

 **Dejadme saber si os ha gustado.**

 **Besos,**

 **S.**


End file.
